Teen Titans AC
by LangrisserKnight
Summary: After a major crisis the world has become a dark place, heroes are rare. Years after the Crisis Beast Boy get dragged back in to the super hero biz, in order to save someone he thought was dead. Is this the start of something much bigger however?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

The team had fallen apart after The Crisis that took so many lives. The world mightiest had fallen. There was no longer a Superman, a Batman or even a Wonder Woman. They were all gone even Raven and Cyborg had been killed. The teen titans were no more, and though in time the big there had been replaced by their sidekicks these new heroes were different darker almost even evil. Robin, rather Nightwing at this time tried to stop them, but to no avail so he left with Starfire to someplace that I haven't seen them since.

I was left here, with no team and the world becoming a darker and darker place I had no idea what to do so I began wandering thanks to the only thing I had left of Cyborg I was able to hid myself. With the world around me going to hell I began to rebuild my life without the titans.

Three years have place since the crisis, I am now 23 I have returned to jump city though I don't why, this place seem different to me now, Villains are no longer stopped with the titans here, that this place seems worst then Gotham. Then again, this city doesn't have that new "Batman" but still I have returned to the city were I was once lived, and this is where my story begins.

* * *

Beast Boy laid on his bed in the hotel room, he didn't have a lot of stuff with him, all he had to his name was in the duffel bag that sat on the floor, which was nothing more then clothes, a picture of his parents then one of the team, and finally a cloak that had belonged to Raven, in fact the one she had worn on her last day. Something hit the window. Beast Boy got up to see a bird on the ground, he when to see if it was okay, when a bunch more bird came flying at the window hitting and cracking it.

At a closer look Beast Boy saw that the birds were ravens. Beast Boy took a set back he took off his ring, nothing knowing what exactly he was going to do and at the same time knowing this was all a bad idea. He transformed into a raven and flew out the now broken window.

The city was in ruins, not that wasn't normal but there were died birds everywhere, and there were dogs barking everywhere, talking about Brother Blood or something. Beast Boy couldn't make any sense of it all, still he flew on, a following were all the bird were coming from. Only to knock from the sky by rock, Beast Boy fell to the ground and transformed back to his normal form to find himself face to face with a few old faces including Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Look at what we have here; I thought all you punks were dead. Looks like we get to have some fun to day." Gizmo said. Mammoth ran swing at Beast Boy, who transformed into a gorilla to stop Mammoth from killing him. Beast picked up Mammoth and threw him to the crowd, knocking them down, and some out. Beast Boy transformed into a raven and flew up, trying to escape knowing that there was no way he could take on that many at once.

It wasn't that easy, once again he was dragged to the ground as he fell he looked up to see a giant foot coming down on top of him, only to stopped by a mysterious person. Beast Boy got out of the way, to face this girl, she reminded him of Slade. The girl grabbed Beast Boy by his collar and threw a smoke bomb. As the smoked cleared the two were gone.

"So your one of the famous teen titans?" The girl asked now that they were in some place safe. "Used to be… who are you?" Beast Boy asked. The girl looked away not wanting to answer. "I'm Ravager, I'm Slade daughter, but don't worry I'm not evil." Beast Boy looked at the Ravager. Ravager got up and turned to Beast Boy, "There is something wrong here. Can you tell me what the dogs are barking?" Ravager asked.

"I don't understand it well, I can make out Brother Blood." Beast Boy said.

"The new cult leader odd, I wonder what he's doing?" Ravager said.

"Brother Blood, but how I haven't seen him in years."

"Well for one this a new one, actually more your age. Beast Boy come with me to check him out, I could use the help of a Titan."

"I guess I can, but how am I going to help you?"

"An extra hand is an extra hand and while I know where his church is, I don't know where he is in it."

"Alright I'll help let's go." Beast Boy said.

Beast boy transformed into a Raven and began to follow Ravager who was headed to the church. Beast Boy however stopped and his eyes flash, and he flew pass Ravager. Who was surprised; however quicken her pace to catch up with Beast Boy. When she grabbed, him Beast boy was acting weird, only saying "Raven belong to Brother Blood." Ravager looked at the green bird in her hand. "What in the world does that mean?" Ravager wonder but her thoughts were interputted when Beast Boy peak her hand drawing blood, the sudden pain caused her to let him go. He flew off fast then before.

Ravager however wasn't ready to give up and ran after Beast Boy. She had found she was right about the location and entered the cult church. There she followed Beast Boy through several hidden passages to what could be best described as a cult ceremony with Brother Blood performing some kind of ritual. Upon a closer look the woman standing near Brother Blood looked familiar Ravager could have swore it was Raven. But that couldn't have been right. Beast Boy now have quit speaking however had landed on the shoulder of the girl. Ravager waited in the shadow watching the ceremony.

"We gather here today to proclaim my marriage as it was prophesied I shall marry the daughter of Trigon and take over this world. Now the final steps are in place the only thing left is this marriage." Brother Blood said.

"Yes, my love." The girl said, as if she were in a trance of some sort.

'Very well let us begin." However Brother Blood wasn't able to go on with the ceremony for with in minutes, Beast Boy still as a Raven jumped at Brother Blood pecked at one of his eyes.

Brother Blood cried out in pain and grabbed Beast Boy and began to crush him to death. "Who let this in here?" Brother Blood asked, he looked around at the cult member none of them saying anything. Ravager in the shadows stood by not sure what to do, she had to save Beast Boy but with out getting killed her self. She pulled out a throw knife and carefully aimed it at Brother Blood shoulder. She then threw it hitting Brother Blood a scream of pain escaped his lips. Brother blood had left out of Beast Boy who seemed to have regained his sanity. Transforming back to normal he saw Brother Blood, and the girl.

He quickly picked up the girl and began to run away. Thankfully Ravager was there to help slow down the cult followers that were following him. When the reached out side of the church Beast Boy set the girl down removing the hood that kept her face some what hidden Beast Boy looked into the girl's eyes.

"Raven?"


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own the teen titans or anything other heroes to do with them, they all belong to DC comics.

_

* * *

_

_The tower was quiet; Starfire and Nightwing had left on a date. Cyborg was at Steel City leaving on Raven and Beast Boy in the tower. Beast Boy for once had been leaving Raven alone she mediated. Beast Boy sat next to raven looking out at the rain In all honesty Beast Boy had been looking more at Raven that he had been at the rain. With her cloak off her feature were much more visible. For reason he couldn't explain his eyes kept ended back on Raven. _

_When the thunder roar he had jumped; Raven had however stood still as if nothing had happen. Beast Boy began to walk away from the window. When it happen where everything began. The window crack, Raven stood up back up to Beast Boy side. As the window shattered glass flying everywhere in the common room but there was nothing. _

"_Dude what was that?" Beast Boy asked._

"_I don't know … I don't sense any force." Raven replied. _

_From the window came what at first looked like Super Man. However as it stood there it was clear it was something evil, unlike the great hero; what happen next happen with in a matter of seconds. As he came from where the window once stood it quickly rushed toward Beast Boy landing a punch sending Beast Boy straight through the wall and into the next room. Raven quickly put shield over Beast Boy as the Super Man clone came at him again, it did little good however. _

_Raven released the shield and instead used the power to knock the clone away from Beast Boy giving him enough to get away from the clone. However The clone quickly recovered and instance he was faced to Beast Boy. He punched however it Raven who Beast Boy out of the way. The Punch when through her and she quickly fell to the ground dieing. _

"_RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed, and quickly knelt down next to her. She was dieing with no way to heal herself. "Beast…Boy ..r..un" Raven said with her last breath. Some hidden deep in Beast Boy released itself then. Something he had thought was gone, the monster that lived inside of him. The Beast stood where Beast Boy once was and it had enough force that when landed a major blow on clone. It ripped skin to reveal that it was an android.

* * *

_

Beast Boy woke up, the same dream that happen every night, of how Raven died. It had haunted him every night, after turning into the beast he knew no more of the story other then Starfire finding him out side the tower all batter and torn. That was the past however. He was back in his room at the old broken up tower, where Ravager and convince him to take Raven, who had yet to wake up after he found her at that cultic church.

He exited his room to find Ravager in the dining room eating breakfast she was now out of her outfit to reveal silver hair and an eye patch. She was quiet Beast Boy entered the room. "There is tofu in the fridge I picked you up some this morning." Ravager said. Beast Boy when to the fridge and grabbed some then sat down at the table. Beast Boy began to eat; it was silent Beast Boy with his thoughts about Raven and Ravager with her thoughts.

"So how did you know about getting me tofu?" Beast Boy asked to break the silent.

"I was taught by my father everything about the old titans he knew. In hopes of defeating you one day ironic that he didn't bring your down fall." Ravager said.

"So what happen why are you trying to kill me now?"

"I rejected the teaching of my father and decide to fight for good; to late for jump city though. It had become a horrible place and needed someone. So I stayed here to see what I could do." Ravager said.

After they had finished, Beast Boy when into the medical room to check on Raven who was still in the coma she fell into after they got her out of the cultic church. Beast Boy found himself staring at her as he did before her death. _Even without her she was still quite beautiful_ Beast Boy found himself thinking. _Wait did I just say that about Raven_. Beast Boy shook his head trying to clear the thought from his mind. He turned to leave the room, when he heard a voice.

"Garfield don't leave." The voice called, and it seemed like Raven's but when Beast Boy turned around she was still in her coma. Beast Boy cocked his head looking at Raven. _I must be going crazy._ Beast Boy began to walk away again. "Garfield…." The Voice called again. Beast Boy looked at Raven almost sure it was her voice. "My mirror…" The voice called. Beast Boy left the room at once to grab the mirror to run into Ravager.

"What's the rush for?" Ravager asked.

"Voice, Mirror, Raven Can't talk now." Beast Boy said in a rush and was off leaving a very confused Ravager. She walked into the medical room. She looked at Raven. "You and I are so much alike, I would like to be friends once you are well. That is something I haven't had for so long." Ravager said talking to the comatose Raven.

Beast Boy mean while enter the room he so often been threaten with death upon thinking about it. Raven's room, was dark, and filled all sorts of things that freak Beast Boy out, not to mention the fact that with the room being barely used it had collected a nice amount of dust and cobwebs adding to the spookiness of the place.

The mirror was neatly placed on a stand next to Raven's Bed, he when to grab the mirror but it instead grabbed him pulling him back in. Beast Boy hated this feeling, as he was sucked through into Raven's mind.

He awoke to find, the emotion known as Happy on top of him. "YAY Gar's here!" Happy yelled. Beast Boy sat up to find two other emotions there, from what he could remember the two seem to resemble Timid and Bravery. "We have a lot to do, according to four eyes; we have to gather the others." Happy went on to say. Beast Boy looked at the three emotions. "What do you mean gather the others?" Beast Boy asked.

"We have to travel this place and gather the emotions who are lost." Bravery said.

"Lost? Shouldn't you know you way around?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Well we were trapped when she got this new body, and after you saved Raven the magic that imprison us disappeared and we were flung across her mind, and until we are reunited Raven won't awake from her coma." Knowledge said, appearing from no where.

Beast Boy stood there for a moment, taking in all the new information. "If this is a new body and this a new mind, then how do you remember me?" Beast Boy asked. "While this is a new body, it really isn't a new mind just an unorganized mind. The memories aren't all gathered yet, and the ones that were used to call you here were ones that were kept with in the soul." Knowledge said. Beast Boy nodded accepting this answer.

He turned to Knowledge and the other three. "So what the plan from here then?"

* * *

thanks for the reviews thus far, and keep them coming.

Agent of the Divine One I will explain more next chapter on what happen. Concerning Raven being alive again, I'll get to it at some point.

Lycropath you're right it is sort of fusing the two, I'm drawing stuff from the The titans of tomarrow arc of the comicsfor this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't teen titans, or anything that has to do with DC comics.

_

* * *

_

I'm traveling around, in this vast place trying to gather together Raven's mind, a mind I thought I would never see again. I had been in it once, though now it's different I guess due to a new body. Though I wondering if there anything different about Raven now. Before the Crisis, before her death I thought the Titans could beat anything, get over any problem. When she died I felt like I failed her, the team, and I soon lost hope.

_The thing about the Crisis was that it wasn't one thing that was against us but a series of events that had occurred. Starfire and I had been the only Titans who had been unharmed during the first wave. Nightwing had been captured by the man who sent the android that killed Raven. During that time the team began to fall apart Cyborg had died before we had saved Nightwing. _

_When it was all over with Starfire and Nightwing quit the team, and a few years later after Nightwing was unable to stop the creation of the new Justice League he left with Starfire to her home planet. I haven't seen them since. I was left with my problems to deal with by myself so I when searching I began traveling across the globe. I saw how the earth changed due to the Justice League but I didn't care anymore._

_I ended up back in Jumpcity which lead me to Raven mind, a place that shouldn't exist yet here I am trying to bring Raven back to who she used to be._

Beast Boy felt like he had been walking around for hours, Brave was walking front of him and happy next to him and Timid was clutching his arm. Beast Boy had now known that there were eight emotions all together. Happy, Timid, Bravery, Knowledge, Lazy, Affectation, Rude, Rage this had made his job easier only having to find four but Rage was not something he was looking forward to remembering last time.

The roadway changed, as did the scenery all of a sudden. From what had once looked like it could have been Happy domain it now looked like the Nevermore that Beast Boy had seen when he had ventured into Raven mind that one time.

"Whoa it got depressing." Happy said looking at new environment.

"It got scary." Timid said.

"Wait, but this what it should look like isn't it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't be silly, each of us emotion when the mind is organized has our own domain. We must have entered an area that an emotion is near by." Bravery said.

"If that's the case then this must be Rage's domain." Beast Boy said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Bingo." Happy said.

Beast Boy gulped he remember Rage all too well, but was it different now. Still he didn't want to know, but he had to go on. The group had traveled on another half hour to come to a cave that growls seemed to come out. The group stopped in front leaving Happy and Timid just out in front of the cave Beast Boy and Bravery entered into the cave.

* * *

Ravager stood sword drawn, she had a job to do. She claimed the mantle of protector of Jump City when she left her father. While Beast Boy was at the tower, somewhere she still had yet to find him before she left to do her daily run. Raven would be safe while he was there. However she had to deal with the other badie while she wasn't able to get rid of them yet, she still had a start on making this city what it used to be.

In front of her stood a Red X, a thief that had made a name for himself after he didn't have to worry about the Titans anymore. He had become more skilled then he had one been. Red X had a pole drawn, something like what Robin had used, the two swung at each other the pole and sword clashing together.

"You know your father would be so displeased with you now." Red X said as he took another swing Ravager blocked the swing and counted knocking Red X back a few inches. "I am not concerned with my Father anymore, not after what happen. I don't see how you can live with yourself after what you helped him do." Ravager said. Red X laughed and swung again, she blocked the pole and knee in him. He stumbled back a little farer, swung causing Ravager to blocking allowing him to gain some ground in the match.

"I did what I had to, I don't see why that so hard for you to understand." Red X said and swung again causing Ravager to fall on the ground. Still blocking the swung from hurting her. "Because it crossed a line that no one has the right to cross after that day I saw all the evil." With that Ravager swung her legs kicking Red X in the legs causing him to fall down. Ravager then stood up and put her Sword to Red X.

"Just finish me, just kill me. It's who you are, a killer, an assassin don't try to deny yourself." Red X said with a calm voice. Ravager left her sword and plunged it toward Red X hitting the ground right by his face. "Killing is wrong, even if the other heroes don't think so. The titans never killed and I won't either." Ravager said and then took out hand cuffs and put them around Red X. "You and I both known I'll break out from jail. This solves nothing." Red X said as she lifted him up from the ground.

"When you do break out I'll be there." Ravager said and then knocked him out. She then took his belt.

The Cave was dark, though Beast Boy thanks to his animal like eyes was able to see where to go. As the two traveled on a path way formed, and at the end an emotion cloaked in red. _Rage_. Beast Boy looked at the emotion.

"Rage you have to come with us." Beast Boy said walking toward the emotion.

"I would rather take out the other and control this body." Rage said.

"I won't let you, I will bring Raven back."

"I ha- I will have this body." Rage said, and two other eyes formed, and glowed red. Beast Boy stepped back. Bravery stood her ground. "Rage we don't have time to fight." Beast Boy said. This was the last straw Rage jumped and attack, Bravery blocked the first wave against Beast Boy but then was soon kicked out of the cave. Beast Boy now stood alone against the emotion, which grabbed him with Black Energy and pulled him close.

"Your no longer control by Trigon this is a new body." Beast Boy said.

"Trigon, was never killed this. This has all been apart of the new prophecy the rules have changed, thought not tainted this body is different from the old one." Rage said and she set Beast Boy down.

"I will join you to help unite Raven there is an advantages to this. There is another force with here that need to dealt with that I can't wait to get rid of." Rage said.

"Another force?"

"YES, quit with all the questioning. We will come across it and when we do I WILL KILL IT." Rage said.

* * *

Ravager stood in the tower; she had been exploring the place since she had gotten back from putting Red X in jail. She had never been to the tower since she started being a hero. It was huge, and she was on the process of finding her own room. The tower had been trashed after the titans had disappeared. It no longer held the charmed it had when they had been a team.

She had found Raven room opened, it had been untouched and she decided to leave it that way. Beast Boy room was the next room closes to Raven, she entered it. Looking around the room, though it had been cleaned out when he had left there were still a few things that had been left behind. Oddly enough one of these things was picture album. Having nothing better to do she opened it and began to look through.

There were all sorts of pictures. It started with what looked like the first days the titans been together. Eyes so full of hope, the picture then when on to during the time of Terra in these pictures Beast Boy often looked love struck. Ravager looked at these, the titan that betrayed the team. She turned the page to see picture a picture of a stone Terra. She noticed the paged looked as if there had been tears here.

She when on to Raven birthday, and then the party after she had defeated Trigon. These pictures the titans still had hope in their eyes. Beast Boy though she noted had lost some of the glimmer through out the whole album. Then it revealed picture of the time period during there adventures with the doom patrol.

After adventurer, she then noticed a page that contained a lot of Raven pictures. Even more so then the Terra page, the picture that happen to contain Beast Boy on this page the hope had returned to his eyes. However as she when she notice these picture had seem to reflect a period of time after the crisis it seemed to be Beast Boy last picture with Starfire and Nightwing, they all seemed different from their other pictures.

Beast Boy had lost all hope his eyes had remain the same to this day. Ravager dropped the book. A memory of her past life invading her, tears forming she didn't want think about it. The event that lead her here her previous life as a team with Red X working for her father a past she wish she could get rid of.

* * *

In the shadows of Raven mind laid in chain an emotion known as Affection. In front of the emotion stood another presence, it stood waiting for Beast Boy and Rage. "Your White Knight stands before you, that beast won't get close." The presence said. The emotion tried to stand up but fell to the ground. "Rather the beast then you." Affection said. The presence turned toward her. His face was grim. "He let you died, I brought you back. You are to be my wife it is the prophecy." The presence said.

Affection looked at the ground. She didn't know what to do she was forced to wait. "So tell me this body" Affection asked hoping to get some sort of answer from the presence. "Tell me love. Where did it come from?" Affection went on hoping the lie would get her the answer.

"It was supplied by Trigon it a clone of your original body, however twisted. It is even more demonic then before. You are the key that will bring the forces of Trigon that will help us take over this world. It will be wonderful. Once I get rid of the Beast we shall go on and continue wedding." The presence said with a laugh. Affection looked away the answer had scared her.

_A memory of a time when Trigon was a fear of death at the time, it had held since then. It had held greatly on Raven, however the day before her death, she had seen the future it was a possible future, one with out Beast Boy. He was meant to die that day not her she gave her life up fear his death. That day she realized a truth she had fallen in love, but it was too late she had to give her life. _

_She had asked the other to leave; she wanted to spend her last moment with him and him alone. Though her plans failed and she never confessed her love for him. She still saved him in the end. Her vision she saw happening and took the blow. Her last thoughts were fearful that he might not live. _

_She had awoken in a foreign place that had remained her of her Father a memory faded, not knowing who she was just Garfield a love one. However Brother Blood had sealed her emotion before she could act and she had become nothing more then a doll watching. Till a green Raven came and landed on her should peace fill her and she began to break free. _

These feelings returned to Affection giving her strength her eyes turned red, and she began to break the chains that laid around her, the presence turned around only to sent back by a powerful hit from Raven black energy. Affection flew up in the air and began to glow, and gathering around her different emotions.

"I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED" The emotion said as she began to fuse with the others. The last to arrive was Rage who was carrying Beast Boy. She dropped him, and for a moment look some what happy and then fused with Affection.

The presence stood up and summoned some sort of force and shot it at fusing Emotion, but Beast Boy jumped in the way blocking the blast. At Last they all fused and then appeared the Real Raven and the emotion fused with her. She stepped out with a white robe on, and knelt down next and heal the blast Beast Boy had received she then looked at the presence with rage in her eyes and she a black energy blast at it.

As the smoked cleared there was nothing left of the presence; Beast Boy now stood next to Raven. "Thank you Garfield, I'll be able to awake." Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her but soon everything became faded and he found himself in Raven room. Beast Boy took off out the room, almost knocking Ravager down. Ravager confused took off after him finding him in the medical room. He was hugging Raven, who was now awake neither of them saying anything. Ravager left the room to leave them alone.

She had caught a glimpse of his eyes, the hope that was held when he had first joined had returned if not greater then before. She wondered if it was possible for her then to get rid of her past to be a true hero. She would wait till the morning to ask, maybe her dream of forming a new titans' team could come true.

* * *

till next time, which will reveal what happen to Cyborg. Not to mention the appearence of Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the teen titans

* * *

Raven stood on the roof of the tower, a place she used to use for meditation now she used it to look at the city she had once protected. It was no longer the place it used to be it. Jump City home to the Titans, but now it was home to the villains. It had all happen after Beast Boy left on his journey. She turned around to see Ravager. She knew she was Slade daughter it had made it hard to trust her, but then again she had been saved and with few friends in this new world she would have to trust her.

"I've been trying to get back to it glory but I can't do what titans could." Ravager said.

"No, I suppose not. I don't even know if we could save it now." Raven said.

"So what are you planning on doing now?"

"Me, I don't know I don't know where to start. I'm the same but I not."

"Maybe you could stay here we could form a titans team again."

"A new titans team, it sounds like a great idea but I'm so out of practice."

"Then let me teach you, let me help I I want your help."

"What about Beast Boy have you asked him?"

Ravager looked at the floor, Beast Boy would he join he was the only titan to come out the crisis and stay a titan he had changed went on a journey but he had kept his communicator.

"No I haven't" Ravager responded.

* * *

Beast Boy stood at a grave, it belong to Cyborg. It held nothing, there was nothing left of him not after what happen not after he gave his life. Raven was next to him wanting to see his grave.

"Beast Boy how did he died?" Raven asked

_Cyborg had return right away to the tower upon hearing about your death. He had been asked by you I guess to visit Steel City to have some happiness for a change. Cyborg had wonder about what you meant. He had enjoyed himself but that would be his last moment of happiness. When he returned he came he had to take over leadership. Nightwing while out on a date with Starfire and were attack he been captured by the enemy._

_Cyborg had us team up with The Justice League, Batman and his side kids Robin and Batgirl had began to look for Nightwing. Starfire had joined them. Cyborg and I had join tracking down all the Super Androids that been activated come to find out there had more then the one that had killed you a lot. We had formed a team with The Flash and Jinx a team we though was stable. We were asked to go in to the tower that controlled the androids. It had not turned out well we were expected. We ended being trapped in a room._

"_I should have saw this coming, Dick would have." Cyborg said with a tired tone._

"_Hey it's not your fault." Flash responded. _

"I'm _the leader I should have protected us."_

"_We'll get out of this."_

_Cyborg looked over the room, the group had fallen silent. When Cyborg had come up with in idea that might just worked. "Look we if we can fry the circuit." Cyborg said. He pointed at an expose area. "However if we do that then we will open the other door that is keeping the androids out of here." Cyborg went on to say. _

_He turned and looked at Beast Boy. "I'll fend them off while you guys escaped. Beast Boy I hope your life turns out great." Cyborg said and then shot a blast the send Beast Boy into the wall knocking him out. "Flash Please get him out of her and don't try and stop me, I stay, other wise they'll catch up and you know they can." Cyborg said and when to the circuit board. The Flash nodded and then picked Beast Boy._

_They turned around facing each other back, when Cyborg got the doors open the Flash took off, Cyborg stood his ground against the two android that were coming at him. After the crisis when we were able to search the building we found nothing he had been blown to pieces. _

"He told me to have a great life. Why was I protected so much, I was never a valuable assist to the team?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked into Beast Boy eyes. "It was never about your skills, you were a good friend you were like Cyborg brother. You have avoid your fate be happy." Raven said, and then Beast Boy started to cry tears that had been dormant for so long. Raven just held him, she had only just been return but was quickly finding out things were so very different.

* * *

Slade sat in a chair in a building that rivaled the size of the titan's tower. He had it built after the team had spilt up. It was from here where he control Jump City and where he plan to take the world. He had been training his daughter since she had left sending different people to fight her. He controlled the jail so he released anyone she had put in there. He was training her for the day when she would join him again, and he would make sure she would join him again.

He turned around to see Batman, Tim Drake he could have made a great apprentice but he had turned out rather twisted without any help. Batman a hero, more of an anti-hero though he got the job it often ended with the death of the victim. However he also made deal with some of the crime lord if it benefited him any. Slade wonder what this visit meant.

"Slade I've let you keep this town long enough because I know you've been training your daughter. However I'm thinking now would be a good time to end your reign." Batman began.

"End my reign? I don't think you could Bat fake otherwise you would have done so." Slade responded.

"Your daughter, I think she could use a partner, and I think I could use one as well."

"What the matter, no one left in the bat family. My daughter is up for trades."

"I'm giving you a choice either your life or you let her go."

Slade threw a knife that cut Batman cheek a little. Batman then tackled Slade and started to punch him a few times. Slade lifted him up and threw into his desk breaking it. Batman drew a gun and started firing it at Slade who deflected a few with his sword and dodge another one by pure luck.

"She shows some good potential she might make a good Justice League member." Batman said and fired the gun again hitting near Slade's head. "What happen to Batgirl, or Flamebird; they were members." Slade fired a few rounds missing all missing Batman. "They were failure; they didn't have what it took." Batman put his gun away as did Slade they were face to face again.

"She will join us, as a final piece before we finally free this world." Batman said.

"I can see why Nightwing Left, you're rather annoying." Slade said.

"I'll be back for her." Batman said and then he walked out of the room, and was gone seconds later. Slade sighed and turned around to look out the window to figure out a plan.

* * *

Mammoth broke the walls on the bank, carrying a sack of money however with in two second he was next to the ground by black energy, his partner Gimzo was next to be brought to the ground by a green blur, the others involved in the banks stood still as if seeing a Ghost. Beast Boy and Raven stood up followed by Ravager.

"I think you should better return the money." Beast Boy said. From the shadows of the bank stepped a man, Brother Blood. "Raven will be mine, don't think you've stopped me yet, this town isn't your anymore it belongs to us. I suggest you give her up before it cost you too much." Brother Blood said held out his hand sending a black force that shot at Beast Boy sending him in to the wall, next thing Beast Boy knew he was being surround by also sort of villains.

He was struggling trying to get free, he saw Ravager body on the ground. Next thing he knew Raven was standing beside Brother Blood. Beast Boy tried to break free by he felt the force the dark force awake he was the Beast and he ran after Brother Blood only to be shot by some unknown sniper he fell to his death knowing he failed Raven.

Beast Boy woke up it was the middle of the night the dream what could it mean; it felt to real to be just a dream. He sat in his bed questioning the meaning of the dream and what he should do. All he could felt was fear, of losing Raven, fear for Ravager, and fear of what would happen to him. Next thing he knew there was a knock on his door he got up and answered it find Raven.

"Beast Boy are you alright." Raven asked, though by looking at him she could clearly tell he wasn't.

"It nothing I just had a bad dream, did I wake you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sort of, it wasn't your fault I was just awoke by sensing a strong emotion."

"I'm fine it was just dream."

"Beast boy, don't lie to me just tell me what it was about, it must of scared you pretty bad." Raven said and reached out and placed a hand of Beast Boy shoulder. Something happen however, She was filled with a strange sense, and Beast Boy who looked completely afraid seem totally different now. Raven and Beast Boy jumped away from each other.

"Raven what did you do, my fear just disappeared." Beast Boy said.

"I think I just ate your fear…" Raven said.

* * *

till next time 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't the titans or justice league or any thing else to do with DC

* * *

The watch tower, as it floated in space watching over the world, which had changed so much since the crisis. The very robots that had caused so many problems were now being used to keep the Earth on tract; still there were pocket such as Jump City which had become home to many villains such as Slade who ruled the city. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern and Impulse stood in the watch tower looking over information on Ravager, as well as the rumors of Beast Boy reappearance in Jump City. Not to mention the fact that after these rumor started buzzing the lights that had been off so long in the Titans Tower turned on.

"She does show some potential from our information she had been making Jump City a safer place, but with Slade in control she really can't do much." Green Lantern said.

"Her father is Slade, did the apple really fall from the tree, or is this an act." Wonder Woman asked.

"She left with us the same day we saved Nightwing, and has been fighting him since." Impulse said.

"She hasn't killed anyone or at least it hasn't been recorded." Green lantern said.

"An alley in Jump City would be useful. Beside her father has been trying to train her with all he done, it may have made her a better hero. Why not take this opportunity to have her work for good instead of evil." Batman said.

"Do we really have a need for any more on the justice league we have problems with some of the ones we have already." Green Lantern said.

"That was a few years ago most the problem cases have been solved." Impulse said.

"We will look in to it in more detail, there is another issue. I have sense a new presence rather an old one back in Jump City I would like to send Bart to check it out, as well as study Ravager and the lay out of Jump City for when we go to free it from the bound of Slade. From his information we will decide on are plan." Super Man at last spoke, though he wasn't the first he still had the cell of Kal-El which made him a natural leader and with the cells of Lex Luthor he was a genius as well. For this reason during these meeting he was often listen to, the reason he was often proclaimed as the leader of the New Justice League.

* * *

Beast Boy was in the gym hitting a punching bag, training had before the crisis been something he did to clear his mind. During his departure he had left on a journey not only to find himself but to find a cure or at the very least a way to control the Beast inside him, something had been brought out during the Crisis more so then ever especially when Raven had died. However since her revivable the Beast had been calm but still he need a way to control it.

The Nightmare he had last night had almost awaken the Beast, but when Raven had eaten his fear it was calmed. Raven had a new power most likely from her new body but still this new power he wonder what it meant for her. It was the reason he had come down here to think. She had gone back to bed shortly after the situation but he knew she when back to read the book of Azar to see if she could find answer to what happen.

He when to hit the bag again when alarms when off, Beast Boy nearly fell to the ground. It had been a noise he had missed for so long he quickly got to the commons room he had to see what this was about. When he reached there he saw Raven and Ravager looking at the screen about Red X.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Red X he broken out of jail." Raven said.

"Well that no surprise, the jail last I knew was run by Slade." Beast Boy said.

At this both Raven and Ravager looked at Beast Boy, Raven with surprise at what happen to even the justice system in Jump City and Ravager looked at him wondering how in the world he knew that but she didn't. "How did you know that?" Ravager asked. Beast Boy sighed "I may have left town, but it was still my home so I kept taps on it, there is information all over if you know where to look."

"So if the jailers are crooked what am I suppose to do." Ravager asked.

"Simple the Tower has holding cell in the basement we will hold some there till we get a better location for them." Raven answered.

"Alright then left go get him."

"Beast Boy you coming?" Raven asked. Beast Boy was taken back a bit not sure what to say or do he was no hero not anymore not after all his failure and not to mention his inner beast. "Come on Beast Boy we really could use a leader like you?" Ravager said in hopes of getting him to go. This had surpised Beast Boy him a leader. "Me, Leader" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course you're perfect for the job." Raven said.

"Yeah after all you did survive the Crisis, and didn't run away like Nightwing." Ravager said.

"But I did run away, I didn't stay in Jump City." Beast Boy said.

"We need a good leader and you have the making of a one." Raven said.

"We'll discuss this later we need to stop those guys." Beast Boy said.

_

* * *

It had been a dark night and of course it had been raining. I had been stripped, and strapped to a table. I had been tortured it seemed none stopped since I was capture. I had lost hope. I had one friend ironic it had been the daughter of my worst enemy. She had seen the true face of her father and wanted to help me but was afraid. My rival had also been there apparently they had been working together. I tried to forget that time but it there every time I fall asleep I don't know how my wife deals with the nightmares. Still I have more peace when I'm near her then I do when she is gone she really is my rock._

_She had been the one to save me, though she had help my with my other friend left in the world. As soon as I was saved I learned that the closest thing I had to a father had died trying to save me it was then realized I had a job to do and so I geared myself and prepared for my final mission, to save the world. I was one of the few and the last real leader last though I disagreed. I found the Creator the one who had cause so many problems and I took him down. I had tried to do the right thing put him away but in the end I failed at that to and he had ended up dieing. _

_I came out of the crisis a different person, changed forever I still wished to be a hero but I was the last and I so tired of it all I had to leave I ran away from it all. Though she had followed me I had abandon my friend he was left with no one. His family dead, his friends dead, his love gone as well though he never admit to whom he had truly love. He was left alone and with a massive problem of controlling an inner demon. I ran from him and his problem and my love followed me knowing I had demons to. Her wish had been for the family to stay together but I failed that though the future she feared had been prevented in the end it only ended up worst. _

Nightwing stood on the balcony of his bedroom, Starfire or rather Koriand'r as she was known here. He stood remember the past, remember his old home things where so different here on Tamaran. Nightwing had even begun to learn tamaran he was soon becoming adapted to this place. But there where night like this he wished he was home. It was during these nights he wished he knew what happen to Beast Boy. He feared the new Justice League but what would become of Beast Boy.

He soon found a comforting arm on him, his wife stood there. Neither spoke for a while the night was peaceful after a minute or two Nightwing turned to face Starfire face to face. "Husband you wish to return don't you." Starfire said. Nightwing looked to the ground it still amazed him how well she read him.

"I miss it, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him." Nightwing said.

"I do miss friend Beast Boy but he proved himself before we left many a time." Starfire said.

"I guess I feel guilty leaving him all alone after everything."

"Husband why not visit him?"

* * *

Beast Boy landed a punch Mammoth as a Gorilla sending him into a brick wall. This was followed up by Raven capturing Gimzo with her black energy and then throwing him up into the air letting him fall. Ravager held a staff in her hand was facing off against Billy Numerous hitting several different copies. Mammoth got up and caught Gimzo before he hit the ground. Mammoth then went after Raven who put up a barrier and to take his hit she then threw a car at him. Gimzo and Kid Wykkyd team up to take on Beast Boy who transformed into raptor and started chasing them.

Ravager knocked the final copy into See-more knocking them both out. Ravager then turned to watch Beast Boy and Raven fight, she was amazed at how well they worked together they seem to almost read each other mind, Beast Boy hit Gimzo with his tail to be caught with Raven and then throw at Mammoth. This had been a busy day, first with the fight with Red X, then Adonis and then Control Freak then to follow up with the hive five.

Beast Boy finished the Battle by knocking Mammoth to the ground. "Well I think it's time to call it quit let get these guy locked up." Beast Boy said. With that the group left the scene. Little did they know but they were being watch by two people, Slade who furious at the return of Beast Boy and Raven, Raven who had died. Not only that but they had teamed up with his daughter adding to his problems. The other being Impulse curious as well because last he knew Raven was dead, and also this Ravager girl peaked his interest he did find her quite attractive.

* * *

After they had put the Hive Five in the holding Cells Beast Boy found Raven on the roof it had always been her get away. He walked up behind Raven, who turned upon hearing his foot steps. "When I left this world, there had been so much hope, but now I sense none I sense pain and fear. I hard to take all this, you know today when were fighting I sense a tiny glimmer of hope. Garfield what happen to this world where has all the hope gone?" Raven asked

Beast Boy pulled Raven into a hug. "Hope is hard to come by this world has under gone changes after the crisis the justice league changed it became less then heroes they are almost tyrants it all over the world. This is one of the few towns that villains rule. Don't worry though they have yet to touch here. Well clean this place up and make it a place of hope. Raven till that day come read only me. I'll be hopeful enough for the entire world. I'll lead this team of titans toward Hope." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at him, he had changed he was no longer the boy he was when she had died. He had mature he had been left alone in this world after the crisis and was forced to deal with every thing alone. She felt pity for him but knew he wouldn't want any. There was so much pain in his life she wished she could take it away but it seem she was only adding to it. She looked into his eyes and there faces started getting closer and closer till an explosion happen. They broke apart and looked at the end of the roof to find Brother Blood.

"What are you doing with her?" Blood asked.

Beast Boy stepped forward in front of Raven. Brother Blood raised his hand and horde of minions came to his aid. "She is mine, she will marry me." Blood said and the minion started attacking. Beast Boy grabbed Raven hand and ran and jumped off the roof and slowly transformed Raven however notice it was forming wings.

"Gar you have wings." Raven yelled as they fell to the ground.

"Since the titans left I went around the world trying to concealed the beast lets just say I learned a few new skills." Beast Boy said as he began to fly up.

The minions started chasing Beast Boy who flew faster faster trying to get away from them; he reached the City and landed on the ground, the wings going back in. Still holding on to Raven hand he took off running. The minions landed in front of Beast Boy and behind him. Not to sure what to do He transformed into a tyrannosaurus and began knocking the minions away.

The more he knocked away the more that came. He reverted back to his normal formed. They came closing in on him and Raven. He sighed he only had one thing left to do he turned to Raven. "Raven, as soon as we're safe enter my mind and seal it away again." Beast Boy said. "Garfield what do you mean." Raven asked but she was never answered because with in moment The Beast stood in front of her it when after the minions.

Impulse stood on a building watching this; he had heard about the Beast within Beast Boy but never imaged something this powerful. He looked saw the tower surround by minions and then realized that Ravager was still in there with out thinking he ran to the tower.

Raven watched the Beast as he took out the demons right and left. She felt such hatred in the Beast she then sense feared from deeper within, she struggled to read the Beast mind only able to catch something about a dream. She released her hold only to find the demons get closer and closer. The Beast growled but before it could attack it was hit with a dart. Raven saw this and before she could say any thing it was hit a few more times by darts. The Beast Boy fell to the ground and reverted to a sleeping Beast Boy. The crowd of demon began to close on her.

* * *

Well that it for this chapter till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything that just might be related to DC comics

* * *

Impulse reached the tower he began to search for Ravager He had to save her. He hated the life he had now, the justice league was not made up of heroes anymore. He had remembered Wally had showed him what a hero was. The Young Justice had been formed by him Robin and Super Boy back then they had been heroes. But when the crisis hit they lost their child hood. It was the day Super Boy became Super Man that they had graduated into the Justice League.

He had no one left when he had returned there was no one but the twisted forms of his friends. He had plan on join the Titans but Nightwing and Starfire left. Beast Boy also left he had to find himself before he could take the team. It looked like it might have been a good idea for him to do that now as he watched the new team performance. Though it was rough Beast Boy had really become a good leader. If was still alive that was.

That brought him back to Ravager he had to really admirer her she was everything he wanted to be but was prevented. He saw her Demons surrounding her he grabbed her and took off she had even notice what happen till a second later when they were on an island that looked over the tower. When Ravager looked at him though it seemed so evil of course it would be the Justice League wasn't exactly a well like group.

"You people of the Justice League have made this world hell. I wish I knew why what happen to your morals." Ravager asked.

"Ravager you know a lot of things happen during the Crisis. I wish I could have change how things happen. I hate being on that team but it the only way I know I can help now." Impulse said with regret.

"Then join the titans, Beast Boy I'm sure he a good leader, and beside you could be a valuable member."

"I don't know… but first I think I should try and save them."

"Save them from what?"

* * *

Cyborg had been dismantled during the crisis, the titans had all disbanded. Beast Boy was left on Earth to deal with a growing problem of a Beast along with the lost of his best friend and the girl of his dreams. He had left on a journey to find himself, but in the end all he learned was a few new tricks. In the end all he had learned had not help him and he had ended up failing his love, and they both were capture and now he laid on the floor of cell in the church of Brother Blood his body was beaten why he was still left alive was still a mystery to him not to mention how he Beast form had been taken out. 

Raven sat next to him there was a ceremony being prepared her wedding was still on. She however was more worried about Beast Boy. The emotions all around here scared her, there intend to break the seal of Trigon once more. Still she tried to keep to reading Beast Boy who held on to that hope he promised Raven. Tears formed as she looked at him. He had always been there for her though she had a rough life she knew he was one of the few people who had a life that was just as rough maybe even rougher.

They came to the cell and pulled Raven out dragging her in front on an altar to Trigon. Brother Blood smiled, "It's time to invite your father to the wedding wouldn't want him to miss this." Brother Blood said. Raven went white at this, last time Trigon he may have been beaten then but times were different this time. "If you summon him then I'll die" Raven said hoping Brother Blood would rethink this choice. Instead his smile grew. "Oh this time will be different it all in this book of prophecy the ritual to bring him and then the completion of the wedding. We had been prepared last time but that annoying green beast messed everything up." Brother Blood said his hand had formed into a fist thinking about Beast Boy.

The ritual started and the screams of Raven could be heard from the cell, Beast Boy rose to his feet He had to save her, he began to transform into something anything He had began to transform into the Beast but it then reverted and he received a very painful shock it was at this time he notice a collar around his neck. What had happen after he passed out he quickly pushed it out of his mind he had to save Raven. He began once again to transformed ignoring the pain trying to obtain the beast he obtain it for a few minute enough to break the cell bars. He quickly fell to ground his body full of pain two of the guard were now head toward him.

He gathered his strength and rose again and punched the one who came running after him and then threw him into the other one. He then began to search for Raven. The pain coursing through him, this stupid collar he figure trying to take it off would be bad so he left it on. The ritual chants began and it began to scare Beast Boy.

He found where the ceremony was taking place. Brother Blood looked and saw him and his face filled with anger. "How is it possible, you stood be stuck in the cell until you could offer a sacrifice." Brother Blood said. Beast Boy looked at Raven and then to Brother Blood. "I don't think I want to be sacrifice." Beast Boy said and then charged toward Brother Blood. Brother Blood dodged the swing aimed toward him and then took a swing which missed Beast Boy. The two started exchanging blows while the ritual kept going. Beast Boy noticed the chanting began to get more intense he took a look at Raven she began to glow.

"You can't stop us from summoning the master." Brother Blood said.

"You must be insane." Beast Boy said and then a punch connected with Brother Blood sending him to the floor. Beast Boy ran toward Raven and grabbed her, he sent back with a shock. She then glowed and changed into a portal Beast Boy looked and saw Trigon begin to get move headed toward the portal for his freedom. Beast Boy did the only thing he could think of that and jumped in the portal which closed upon his entrance. Raven fell to the ground Brother Blood rose up he was angry. Next thing he knew Raven was gone in flash of light.

* * *

Raven was back in Titan tower before she had realized anything had happen. With Ravager and another man standing over her, who was this he looked like he might be a flash but was too young to be Wally, she realized then it was Bart, Impulse. Raven however quickly remembered Beast Boy had been in that cell. "Impulse we have to go back Beast Boy was with me." Raven said however noticed a sad look on his face his emotions she notice something had happen. "What happen?" Raven quickly asked. 

"Well when I got there I notice there was this strange portal and then I saw Beast Boy jumped into it after which I found you on the floor." Impulse said. Raven was quiet for a moment. She went to say something but the wall of the tower exploded and Brother Blood was standing there. Along with a crew of followers, no demons however he must of lost that when Beast Boy prevented Trigon escaped she thought to herself.

"Raven honey why must you keep running away these cold feet of your must I chop them off." Brother Blood asked. Ravager drew her sword and swung at Brother Blood who wastackle by his followers, Impulse was next to fall to the ground as he was quickly over taken even with his speed. Raven was by herself Brother Blood a step forward. She backup as he took another step by fell to the ground as some sort of beam hit him as he fell Raven saw a sight for sore eyes Starfire stood there her hand encased in green. Clearing out the cult followers was Nightwing helping out Ravager who in turned help out Impulse.

The cult follower began to run with Brother Blood in the lead. In all the chaos they were just let go as they cleared out Nightwing and Starfire looked at Raven, finally relizing who see was in the midst of the chaos. "How is it possible." Nightwing asked. Starfire however quickly flew to Raven and hugged her. "Friend Raven I have missed you." There was some silence between the three, "Raven have you seen Beast Boy." Nightwing asked after a while. "He gone, another dimension." Ravager answered for her. With that Raven began to cry.

Raven was in her bed, Starfire was with her. Impulse and Ravager where explaining what had happen since Beast Boy had returned to Jump City. 

"So he prevented Trigon from returning." Nighwing said.

"Yeah, but can we get him out of there?" Ravager asked.

* * *

Beast Boy stood he felt hot; he was surrounded by what could be best described as Demons. There was no escaped he looked from side to side. Trigon was in front of him just as tall as ever. Beast Boy knew he was dead there was no getting around it. There was no way for him to survive this place heck the temperature was getting to him already. Trigon looked down at the boy; he face was grim he was angry. 

"That plan took quite a while to execute and you come and destroy it." Trigon said and picked up Beast Boy. "My daughter saved by you the worthless one. My only regret is that she won't see your death."

* * *

Till the next chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't Teen Titans that belong to DC Comics

* * *

Raven had been shut up in her room for the past week, Starfire had checked up her but for the most part they knew to leave her alone. Impulse had returned to the Justice League to make a report of the information though the information he was returning with was a lie Nightwing told him to say. Nightwing himself had been trying to keep himself busy to try and avoid the issue of Beast Boy that kept haunting him.

He had been repairing the tower here and there whatever he could do and when he wasn't working on the tower he was either training or researching Slade. Though tonight he decided to go out in to Jump City in his outfit he was going to patrol. Something he hadn't done in quite a while being a hero. He often wonder if he could even call himself one he had ran away from all of this and left his one of his friends left to deal with so much.

He swung over to another building it was here a pizzeria had been that came to replace the old one it was here were he had his first date with Starfire. It was also here that he had announced to the team that he was leaving to Bludhaven, and also his adoption of the Nightwing persona. It was also here that he had been when he had been captured. This place sure held memory but at the moment he wanted nothing to do with that. He wanted to be a kid again he wanted to be Robin.

He landed on roof to spot a Slade Bot he raised his soon found himself in combat with the machine. He quickly defeated it but kept his assault to make sure it was in pieces. He had to take his frustration out the past few days had been really stressful. Rain began to fall but still he didn't want to go back to the tower he felt so empty. He continued on his patrol before he knew it he found himself in front of a high school, he recognized as the one Beast Boy found Terra at though she remembered nothing of her past he wished he could be that lucky what a blessing that would be.

He next found himself at the park the memories of the times when they relaxed here. Beast Boy would often be caught trying to get Raven to join. He smiled at these memories they were always happy when they came here. It was probably here that the group had seen Beast Boy crush revealed though they never told each other their feeling they had been robbed of that chance. He couldn't help but blame himself he was the leader but he left because he was too afraid. Now Beast Boy was face to face with the devil himself. Nightwing hoped he would die quickly but he knew Trigon wouldn't let him have it that easy.

He heard a scream, a sound he had become so unused to he quickly found the source and found a woman was being held by gunpoint a common thug. Nightwing threw a birdarang knocking the gun out of the thug's hand. Who was too shock to notice the kick that connected with his face. The woman thanked Nightwing then left. This city was a good city, but now it seemed like Bludhaven.

He took care of the villain and then when on his patrol. If he was to be a hero again he need to start acting like one again. Nightwing hated what he had let himself become he hate what he let the world become. He stood in the middle of the street and realized that things could still be fixed the Justice League could be taken care, the Titans need to rise again and give these people the hope that they lost the hope they had when the Titans existed to protect them. First things first Slade, he would have to pay his old "master" a visit.

* * *

Her room was quiet it had to be, all the thoughts filled her head her powers were going double time, or rather that had grown since she had been revive. Her empath powers had grown while it hadn't been a problem before with Beast Boy it seems she could shut off her mind but now it seemed all the thoughts of Jump City were in her head. She was exhausted but these thoughts kept her up along with thoughts of what Beast Boy went through in her Father's world.

She heard a knock on her door, she answered it to find Starfire. "Raven I have come to check up on you. I fear for you health." Starfire said, there friendship was nice but the fact stayed Beast Boy her best friend was gone, and for the second time she had failed him, when she could have helped him the most. She had died and he had become wander looking for peace. To receive a brief moment only to get sent to Trigon world, and most like suffer for screwing up her father plan, if only she could of saved him, but now she was left on this world with this new body and so many unanswered questions.

"I'll be fine I just need to get my emotion under control." As she said that her energy when off and destroyed yet another item in her room as it had been ever since Beast Boy warped. "I'm here if you need anything, but please try to come out soon, … Beast Boy would have wanted that he never did like you staying in your room.

With that Starfire left leaving Raven alone again, she had to control her power this upgrade was more of a curse then a blessing. She wished she could control it, there was one choice left Azarath but she had to get a better handle before she attempted that, still she wonder what it had become since her death, her mother was she even still alive. Raven sighed what was she going to do.

* * *

Nightwing was not surprised when he found Slade already on the roof waiting for him. Nightwing touched the ground and in a second had to dodge a disc thrown at him by Slade. The two exchanged blow for a bit, but stopped this was getting no where and Nightwing knew at the moment he was no real match for Slade. "Slade this town is no longer yours, I'm taking it back." Nightwing said. Slade laughed "Your something else Nightwing, do you really think a hero like you can come back and save the world, Beast Boy didn't survive upon his reentrance." Slade said.

"No I don't think I can save this world, but the new titans will be able to, you daughter does have quite the skills, she may even take you down one day." Nightwing said knowing it was making Slade angry. "Even if I did go down, the Justice League is still out there." Slade said.

"I'll worry about that after I save this city, I won't let you destroy this one like you did Bludhaven." Nightwing said.

"Ah Bludhaven, it really did sparkle when it went off." Slade said, Nightwing grabbed Slade by the collar and raised him off the ground. "Now Now Nightwing temper temper after all it is your fault." Slade said. Nightwing threw Slade down. "Slade, I'd be careful from now on."

* * *

Starfire sighed as she saw Nightwing come back, the other titans were asleep, Starfire had waited for him, and at the same time wished she could have kept on waiting not wanting to do this. Nightwing embrace her upon coming in they share a kiss, but Starfire pulled away.

"Dick, I can't stay here, I'm needed home." Starfire said.

"I know, I won't stop you from returning, but I have to stay Ravager and Impulse need to be taught by a real hero and Raven would never do that, and the one best suited for the job is probably dead by now." Nightwing said not looking at Starfire.

"I know, beside I believe this will also help you. Husband it not like we are never going to see each other again." Starfire said.

"I'll be back before you start to miss me." Nightwing said.

The two remain quite, neither wanting to think about tomorrow, only wishing that they could stay with each other just a little longer.

* * *

Raven entered Beast Boy room, the place wasn't as dirty as she remembered by then again last time she was in here was many years ago. She looked around gathering in the area, and saw his desk, which script laid on it. She picked up and recalled a memory which seemed to clam her mind blocking out the thoughts around her, the script of a play that was special to her, and Beast Boy.

_It had all happen a week before her death, The two had grown closer they were best friends and gotten into the habit of talking to each other on the roof about anything from Nightwing and Starfire to weather. On this day however it had been something else entirely they had some how got on the conversation of what they would be doing now if they weren't heroes. Raven had answered librarian. _

"_So Beast Boy what would you be doing?" Raven asked, Beast Boy had looked away and blushed._

"_I don't want to say, you laugh." Beast Boy said._

"_Beast Boy do I ever laugh?" Raven asked._

"_Good point, well I guess I can tell you. If I wasn't here I would be acting."_

_The answered had surprised Raven but she didn't say anything, but did notice Beast Boy became distance after that. Two days later while shopping for tea she had saw this play script. When she had brought it back to Beast Boy he was confused but she told him her plan for him to act out part of it for her. He became really excited about it. But that night never came instead she died when they had planed to do it._

Raven looked the play and set it down she had plan back then to confess to him her true feeling but she didn't and after she revive she never had the chance, or maybe it was fear. She sighed she had fallen in love with him, but would never get to say so. She stopped for a moment and realized that she was at peace in this room. She sat on Beast Boy's bed and soon feel asleep.

* * *

till the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the titans

* * *

Slade walked down the lab, following the team of scientist he had gathered to work on his latest project. He smiled this had been something he had started during the Crisis and now it was almost finish. He had hoped to use it later but new players were entering the game such at his old apprentice. Nightwing had left which would have left the world to his control when he had started his plan in motion but now everything was different. With Nightwing around his daughter was safe from the Justice League but still wasn't much better. However with Beast Boy gone, taking Brother Blood out of the picture things were going to be easier.

It had been two months since the events of the Brother blood. Slade had been trying to get the cult out Jump City not wanting to deal with Trigon again but Beast Boy helped with that. The Titans had since made their own prison to contain the baddies they caught. The Justice League had also yet to make a strike most likely due to Impulse reports. Slade clicked on a monitor the titans were on their daily patrol. Rose had seemed to take liking to this Impulse kid. He didn't like it one bit but sighed he had more important things to worry about.

He stopped in front of his project. Memory installation it read it looked like it was currently installing the events of the crisis. Slade smiled the crisis where this was born. The project was almost done.

_The Crisis began when the organization called the Society was formed by Alexander Luthor and Slade Wilson. It set in motion the events that would break apart the super hero world. It launched several plans to break apart the main team the Justice League, The Titans and the Young Justice. With the launching of a Super Man Android against the Titans it took out Raven while another one captured the leader Nightwing. Right before Nightwing capture Bludhaven was blown up a town that Nightwing had become who he was during his years as Nightwing on the Titans._

_The Justice League had to face the destruction of their watchtower as well as Robots created by Batman go haywire. While this occurred the Young Justice faced as it was also ripped apart by Super Man android. _

_With all of these problems the heroes had a hard time working together. The Titans Beast Boy, Cyborg Flash and Jinx worked together to deactivate the devices controlling the Super Man androids as well as Batman's Robots under Batman lead the team had entered into the tower and split up. However during this Cyborg had been killed. Supe Man and Super Boy from another reality appeared during this._

_In order to take care of Super Boy members of the Speed Force worked together to take down the Super Boy but in the end they disappeared along with him. It allowed the heroes to assist Bludhaven as well as Batman the time to stop Alexander Luthor Plans. During this Time Super Man and a Super Man from an alterative universe began to battle each other. _

* * *

The Titans had been working on the city, which was odd because Slade seemed to just be giving up it was all going to easy, they had for the most part moved on from the event of Brother Blood, though Raven seemed to shut herself up other then to help and dinner. Starfire had gone leaving to take care of her planet, her kingdom. This was hard on Nightwing but he had to prepare this team before he headed back he had to know he wasn't leaving the Earth alone like he had before. He had to do this for Beast Boy, for his guilt. Impulse sat on the roof, with Ravager as the looked out across lake. 

"I think I need to change my name, this isn't me not anymore I think by clinging to being the Ravager I stay in my father control, but I don't know what I should, what alias I should take." Ravager said. Impulse looked at the girl he had a crush on and then again across the bay.

"Why not ask Nightwing after all he did sort of the same thing Robin was the name Batman gave him but he changed into Nightwing." Impulse said. Ravager looked at Impulse and sighed, why was this so hard for her, was it because she had been Ravager for so long. She remembered how proud her father was of her when she first took up the suit, she had a connection to him then something she had try to get all her life. She was thinking to much it not like it matter if she change who she was.

* * *

Memories restoration 98 done currently recording Super Boy Prime 

_After the tower was destroy stopping Batman robots the team when to help out at Bludhaven. Batman however had teamed up with Starfire to go to Slade base, there they found Nightwing, and Ravager who had contacted Starfire, she helped get Nightwing to safety but Slade and Red X who had been torturing Nightwing came to stop them Batman sent Starfire up ahead and told her to take care of Nightwing for him. It was during this battle that Batman died Red X revealed who he was, the second Robin Batman had trained, he had gone bad. _

_Slade and Red X had worked together to stop Batman and manage to mortally wound him. Ravager had tried to help out up in the end but Batman still end up dieing, after this Ravager left Slade not to reappear till a year after the Titans disappeared. However Super Man and Wonder Woman where on their way to stop Alexander Luthor when he tried to fuse Super Man with A Luthor from another reality the result was the death of Wonder Woman and then Super Man Prime had to kill Super Man, both resulted in death. _

_Super Boy Prime had manage to break out of the speed force and came after Super Boy once more, this time however Nightwing entered into battle with a kryptonite ring. With the ring, and Starfire and Super Boy help they were able to stop Super Boy Prime. During this Alexander Luthor was still trying to get his plan to work Nightwing took control of the Justice League and lead a attack against Alexander in the end the universe had been saved but the world lost it greatest heroes during that event. _

_Nightwing dissolved the Justice League, and left the titans to Beast Boy who left Jump City leaving it for Slade who took the opportunity to take over. Beast Boy had joined the Doom Patrol for a bit but left a month later and wasn't seen again. Nightwing and Starfire left the planet and weren't seen again either. The titans were gone, leaving the Young Justice left who formed the Justice League again, though against Nightwing disapproval the Justice League changed the world._

Memories restoration complete; event update complete, system activation to occur in 2 hours.

* * *

Raven sat in Beast Boy room meditating; it was the only place she seemed to be able to close her mind off from the world. Beast Boy it had been two months now, she wished she could have saved him, so many things reminded her of her failure to save the one she had loved. She got up and walked out the room, upon her exit she heard a thought "I wonder if they'll accept me." She felt as if she knew this one person but couldn't place a figure on it. As she walked it seem her thoughts seemed to stick out as if she was near by. "I wonder if the tower will even still let me in." The thoughts of this person she seemed familiar and the tower, could it be titan tower she was talking about. 

Raven had decided to check, and upon opening the door she saw a familiar blonde hair woman, Terra. "Terra?" Raven asked upon seeing her. Terra looked down not wanting to face Raven, anyone but her. "Hi Raven is Beast Boy in?" Terra asked innocence like, upon hearing his name her day worth of meditation was down the drains, she was glad Impulse showed up allowing her to leave.

"What with her?" Terra asked.

"A number of things all of which concern Beast Boy." Impulse said.

"That's enough." Nightwing said upon greeting the two.

"It's been a while Terra, or Tara is now?"

"It's Terra, I have nothing to hide anymore."

"I see, well Terra what brings you here then?"

"I heard the titans reformed though the only members I was able to hear about where Raven, Ravager and Beast Boy. But how is Raven alive?"

"Hmm, I think there a few things you going to need to hear." Nightwing said leading her inside.

* * *

The titans had gather around as Nightwing explain what had happen concerning the reformation of the titans, Raven had come in at the end, Terra sat quietly for a moment taking in everything. "I suppose you guys need to hear about what Beast Boy did after the titans broke up." Terra said. 

"What do you mean, I just thought he when to find himself." Raven said.

"He did but that only occurred after he gave up leadership of the doom patrol." Terra said. This had caused the group to be silent Beast Boy gave up the role of leadership of his old team, Raven couldn't help by wonder what caused him to do that.

"What do you mean he gave it up?" Nightwing asked.

"Well let me start at the beginning" Terra said.

_After the Justice League formed a spot had been offered to Beast Boy by his good friend Flamebird but he refused because he couldn't find himself connecting to the younger generation, but he found the Doom Patrol. The Patrol however was in the process of recovering after the events of the Crisis, and Upon finding the team he discovered that only surviving member of the team was Robotman. Beast Boy decided to gather a new Doom Patrol together. Which is how I'm involved._

_When he had found me after I was free from the stone I took the name Tara as well you may know but he had still remind a friend, though against my wishes. He had discovered I still retain my powers, and though I still don't remembered fully what happen he helped me control my powers. I only remain a close friend never a girlfriend again I know why but he never admitted to himself. When the Titans broke up I feared for my friends in college and I knew I could protect that is why when Beast Boy asked me to join the doom patrol I gladly took him up on the offer. _

_He had gather other former titans such as Hotspot and Aqua Lad, thought he when by Tempest when Beast Boy found him, the Doom Patrol began great but then came the time to decide who the leader was which we all thought was Beast Boy but he refused to everyone confusion something about needing to find himself. Though later he told me in full detail that it was more about finding a way to contain the Beast that had been growing stronger since the day Raven had died. _

"I hadn't seen or heard from him since that Night when he left, when I heard that He returned with someone that looked like Raven I came here as soon as I could I had know what was up with the Titans, what would cause him to return to this place, and what would bring the one person who could heal him back." Terra said.

"This Doom Patrol I haven't heard of it, they don't seem to be doing much." Ravager said.

"That's because they are all imprison When Batgirl died the Justice League blamed the Doom Patrol and threw them in jail, their leader was the only one never to be found, Terra." Impulse said.

"Why weren't you captured?" Raven asked growing suspicious.

"Flamebird, Beast Boy old friend, thought I think they might have had something back in the day in any case she broke me on Beast Boy account ofcourseback then they were still trying to recruit Beast Boy wanting him to take the mantle of Animal Man." Terra said.

* * *

Slade stepped into his lab and saw his project was complete, he entered a code and the project fell to the ground. As the project rose up from the ground it rasied it hand forming it into a cannon. "Where am I, what are planning Slade." The Project asked. Slade smiled and toss the project a disk. "I revive you Victor, though different from before I would say it a massive upgrade, the name Cyborg 2.0 seem fitting. That disk show everything that has been happening after what had been enter on your computer I'm sure you will find it rather fascinating especially the part about Beast Boy being sacrificed in order to revive the demon that took on the appearance of Raven." Slade said, the smile never fading he knew this would hurt the metal man but it was needed in order to use the machine for his purposes. 

Slade left, leaving Cyborg with the disk and a computer to use it in, Cyborg sighed he didn't like this he knew Slade had to be lying but what if he was telling the truth he had no idea what happen while he was gone. He found the computer had internet and started searching the news concerning Jump City the pass few weeks it was true Raven had come back, but Beast Boy had apparently disappeared two months ago. Cyborg gather this in could Slade really be telling the truth. Cyborg inserted the disk and prepared to watch.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Raven now sat in Beast Boy room meditating once again, however she soon felt the presence of Terra who sat down beside her waiting apparently for Raven to stop. Raven landed a second later and waited for Terra to speak. 

"You know before everything happen with me betraying you all I remembered those as the good old days. But after I came back things were never the same though I formed a friendship with Beast Boy again I never was able to win his heart again Some one else had stolen it and he never did admit it to me or to himself I think. I think he was afraid that if he admitted it then he would have come to realize that he would never be able to obtain it." Terra said, Raven had been quite during this wondering where all this was going she still was tense around Terra.

"During all those time he helped me regain control of my powers he talked about you the most, and when you died, and he came to the doom patrol, it was still all he ever really talk about. He was lost with out you the Beast had been growing in him unable to calm it. He often said you were the only one who could calm him down, that why he carried your cloak around with him." Terra stopped again, waited for a response but nothing. Terra rose to her feet and reach the door but turned around.

"I grew to hate you over the years, for stealing his love, for dieing and leaving him broken and alone. But I grew to hate myself more for screwing up my chance with him losing his heart to you. Still coming back here reminds me of why you were perfect for him. That cloak that he carried with him. I know he brought it to the tower with him, and yet I can't seem to find it anywhere. I was going to retuned it to you, but I don't think he's ready to give it up yet." Terra said then left Raven to her own thoughts.

Raven sighed the cloak she did remember seeing it but Beast Boy had said it was nothing and that was the last she heard about it, but all his stuff was here, where could the cloak have gone. She sighed what did it matter and when back to her meditation.

* * *

Slade enter the room, Cyborg was quite not daring to look at Slade. "Cyborg 2.0 I trust you watched the information, disturbing yes?" Slade asked. 

"What do you want from me?" Cyborg asked.

"I want your help that are going to destroy all I have worked for, my city is going to be taken away from me by them. The world last hope in ridding ourselves of the Justice League I asked that you would help me if for nothing else but to get revenge for your lost friend." Slade answered leaving Cyborg quite.

"Alright I'll do it" Cyborg said.

* * *

well that's the last of the chapter till update, with school I've been busy, but Easter Break finally gave me a chance to post these three chapter, I hope this chapter helped clear up what happen. Well that all for untill the next chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

The Justice League stood in their watchtower, Impulse had just left to return to Jump City to keep an eye on Ravager. Or that was the reason they were given. Super Man stood at a window, Wonder Woman behind him. He was angry, "I don't understand, what could be there, that would cause him to betray us. Nightwing, he has a way with words, did he really turned Impulse on us." Super Man said looking out the window.

"A lot has happen in the city since we have begun watching, that Beast Boy I believe he the cause for all of this, though I believe Nightwing has his part to, after all he was the leader of the Titans before." Wonder Woman said. Super Man was quite for a second, deep in thought.

"Let's sent Batman he can clean this mess up. I don't understand what happen to Bart but for the good of the world, he needs to be taken care of." Super Man said.

"As for Ravager what are we planning to do with her?" Wonder Woman.

"She too dangerous." Super Man said.

* * *

Raven stood on a rock that Beast Boy had often been found on, the team had some down time, and it was giving her time to think. She knew she had to return home, her power acting up, causing her to feel so much and at the same time if anyone touch her she would feed on their emotion. Thus was the case earlier which almost caused her to kiss Impulse. She was here now thinking about it, her powers were problem she needed to get them fixed, but what was she going to do. She had to return home, there was no way around it. 

Raven sighed she would tell the team after dinner it with Terra here the team wouldn't be hit so hard if she left now. Speaking of Terra she felt her presence, Raven turned to greet the girl.

"Raven are you okay?" Terra asked.

"I can't seem to get a focus on my powers, and it affecting the team, no I'm not."

"Hmm, how long has this been happening?

"Since he left, I haven't been able to get a control on it, and today it.."

'Caused you to hurt Bart."

"Yeah, I can't be here, I'm sure Ravager is furious with me, she has to be."

"Don't worry I'm sure no one really mad at you."

"I need to return home, for advice, I can't let this go on, if I can barely control these new powers."

"New powers?"

"It seems I been cursed with the power to feed on emotion."

"Well that is odd, but are they going to be able to help you back home?"

"I don't know, there so much I don't understand about this new body."

"Raven just try your best, after all I'm sure that what Beast Boy would want you to do."

Raven looked at Terra the girl that she once despised, and the girl that despised her now they would look like close friends. Raven knew that this would have made Beast Boy happy.

"I'm sure it is" Raven said.

* * *

Cyborg stood there, in a position he never thought he would be in, robbing a bank, then again he hadn't expected to break in to the tower to get these two worthless guys. Mammoth and Gizmo were busy gathering the money. Cyborg stood there watching and wondering what all this was for. Slade was probably doing this just for enjoyment it wasn't every day you get a titan to do your dirty work. He knew the fake titans would show up at any moment. He hid himself in the shadow at first. 

First to appear was Raven, who was joined by Terra, then Ravager was brought in by a flash known as Impulse. The team was complete by Nightwing who raised his staff toward Gizmo and Mammoth.

"I don't know how you two manage to get out but I hoped you enjoy the freedom you had even if it was only for a short while." Nightwing said.

"Too bad we won't be losing today, Slade hooked us up with a secret weapon today." Gizmo said. As he finish Cyborg stepped out in the open revealing himself to the Titans, shocking Nightwing, Raven and Terra he looked Cyborg but at the same time he didn't. "Victor is that you, I thought you died." Nightwing said after what seemed like an eternity for the team.

"Yeah it's me, Dick seem we've all change haven't we. I'm working with Slade and your working with a demon, I wonder who more evil. I remember when we were a team back when Beast Boy and Raven were alive …Where Starfire, she probably was done in like Beast Boy by this thing you call Raven. This demon." Cyborg said.

Raven was shocked hearing these words from someone she used think of as a brother. She was speechless, as was the whole team so Cyborg when on.

"I can't believe you would do this Beast Boy, taking the form of the one person he loved more then anything else, the one person he told everything to, things he kept from even me, his best friend. You took the form of my sister, well it ends today I may not be able this world but I can't at least save the titans." Cyborg said. He then raised his hand and as it formed his classic cannon he pointed it toward Raven.

The blast was shot and Raven barely had time to dodge it, and thus the battle began. Impulse and Ravager when after Gizmo and Mammoth as Raven and Nightwing worked together trying to stop Cyborg and not hurt him.

"Cyborg, I never expected you to fall for one of Slade tricks." Raven said as she dodge another shot. "You were like a brother to me, you helped me feel like I was a apart of the family, looking out for me as if I was your sister. Quit this, I don't want to hurt you." Raven said.

Cyborg laughed at this and shot another blasted at her, he then turned around and shot Nightwing into a wall. "If you didn't want to hurt me you would have stopped him, you would have save Beast Boy, but hey when your nothing but a demon I guess you don't feel remorse." Cyborg said and shot at Raven again. She was paralyzed at what he said, Beast Boy jumped because of her, it was her fault she could of stopped it. The Blast came toward her and she couldn't move, she expected death but a force field appeared in front of her, the same colors as her.

The same force then shot toward Cyborg and he went offline. By this time Nightwing and the other had got back with Raven, Cyborg was down for the count but no one could explain why. But they were going to get an answer in a matter of minutes the bank was covered in Slade Bots, the team took their position and started to defend themselves but none of the them notice the disappearance of Cyborg.

The Slade Bots slowly disappeared, and the team notice Cyborg was gone. Raven however was in deep thought, what saved her, what was that force. What had just saved her.

* * *

Cyborg was alive Nightwing couldn't believe it, but the fact that Slade had play with his mind. He was different now, stronger but what was he going to do. Nightwing stood on the roof wondering what he could do. This was one of his friends, he couldn't hurt Cyborg, what would he do.

Raven walked up on the roof, Nightwing turned around to see her he didn't know what to say to her. Cyborg the one that had always been like an older brother to her was now someone that wanted to kill her. "Dick, it's okay we just need to show him that he's wrong, I'm sure we can fix this. He can't like working for Slade." Raven said.

"Your right but what are we going to do, he seemed to have been upgraded I'm not sure if I can't even use any of his weaknesses against him." Nightwing said.

"I'm sure there is, I think we just need to locate someone if there still around." Raven said.

* * *

Batman stood in the remains of what once stood Wayne manor, before it all when bad. Before Bruce's death, it was nothing but ruins. Back then he had been Robin when the world had been good before Super Boy "Prime" came, the one cause the most heart ache for everyone. Though now he was held in a prison he couldn't break, waiting till a way was found to kill the evil Super Man. But none of that matter, he had just received an order, to take down the man that was really supposed to take over being Batman before he rejected the offer. 

Dick Grayson, the first Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, the hero of the Crisis. The one man who disappeared after Bruce's death, and the reformation of the Justice League for what, to return with his Titans in a world that no longer need hero who act like those of the past. Dick Grayson is a thing of the past; Nightwing is only hero who acted like those of the past, who used the old hero code. Once he is gone the world would soon become the paradise that he and Conner worked for.

Batman walked up to the Batmobile opening the door he entered, his next stop Jump City, for one last Showdown against an old friend. To think all of this problem was caused by the weakest member of the titans, Beast Boy the only one who escaped the crisis and stayed on Earth maybe he had been misjudge after all they should have recruited him a while back.

This last mission he could finally prove that he was the right one to take up the Batman mantle, this would be the last battle after this those who resisted would no longer have a reason to. This was it for the Titans they would all be stopped now.


	10. Chapter 10

"He's alive, but how? I help gather the piece we could we tried to fix him. It just isn't possible." Dr. Charles said.

Raven, Dr. Sarah Charles and Nightwing as stood in her lab she was S.T.A.R. scientist but after the death of Cyborg she had left and came to work in this lab that had been bought for her. "I worked on fixing him for age this lab was made for that purpose. I still have a file on it if you want a look." Sarah said. Nightwing stood still, remembering having to tell her that Cyborg was dead.

"Look he alive again, those pieces you missed Slade got I Just want you to help us bring him back to the team." Raven said her anger rising. Sarah looked at Raven and then at Nightwing a thought occurred to her. "Alright I come with you but there is something we'll need. Beast Boy gave it to me when he gave me this lab." Sarah said and walked over to her desk. Sarah came back and held up what looked like a remote.

"This according to Beast Boy was a remote with the capability to shut down Cyborg, Also Raven, here" Sarah said and tossed Raven what looked liked a ring. "I don't know how you are doing with your powers but this might help keep them under control. Beast Boy had me make two one for him and another just incase he ever needed one."

Raven looked at the ring how could this help her control her powers it seemed like one of the ring Cyborg made. "I don't see how this could help me" Raven said.

"Well, Beast Boy was having problem with his transformation, needed a way to hide who he was. This ring did just that while he couldn't always prevent his Beast transformation it did help with calming for the most power, it very emotion base, while it was designed to control his Beast transformation it may be helpful to control your power a bit to help you during your down time." Sarah said.

Raven looked at the ring, she had remembered seeing Beast Boy with one that looked familiar, she slide the ring on while she looked the same her power didn't seem as heavy. She smiled to think that even death Beast Boy was helping her.

* * *

Impulse sat in the common room, flipping through various channels trying to find something of interest but nothing. His mind was else where really. He had received a call from the league. He was worried what if Conner and the other knew what he had been doing here what would happen to him. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Ravager looked at Impulse she knew something was up, but what could it be. She sat down next to him and he didn't seem to notice her presence. She sighed and sat there watching Impulse change the channel.

"Bart, what's bothering you."

This had caused Impulse to jump slightly he turned and looked at her finally noticing she was there. "N nothing at all." He quickly sat and when back to his channel surfing. Ravager looked at him and debated on what to do but just continue to sit there.

"Is it hard to go back to the league and lie?" Ravager asked.

"Yes and no, I understand the reason but I'm not sure about the spying thing. I'm always worried that they know in the end that I'm spying but I don't think I can keep it up I was supposed to bring you back to the base and I was suppose to stop the titans I haven't done either they must know something up."

"I think your worrying too much, I won't let anything happen to you." Ravager said.

Impulse looked down and smiled he knew she was right nothing would happen to him because she was there after all but not just her but Raven, Nightwing and even Terra. He had to do this it was the best way he could help the team out but also the world. The Justice League was no longer a team of heroes but a team of dictators. He wasn't going to let it go on anymore.

"Thanks Rose."

* * *

Slade sat in his chair looking over his city. He had to do something about these new titans, and he had to regain control over his daughter. Also there was that power that occurred during Cyborg attack, what had turned Cyborg off. Slade slammed his fist just what he need now another player in this war.

Cyborg enter the room. "Slade you called me." Slade didn't turn to look at him and didn't speak. "I don't know what happen maybe this new body you've given me has a few bugs." Cyborg said.

"You failed, you must remember the reason I brought you back was to stop this Raven, it benefits you to get revenge for Beast Boy and free Nightwing for her control, and it benefits me by not having a troublesome girl like her in my city. If you fail me again I will have no problem turning you off again." Slade said.

Cyborg turned to walk away, he hated every moment of this, this wasn't who he was, he was a hero, but now he was a villain. What Slade wanted him to do, was it worth it, was revenge really worth this. She had looked like Raven, but there so much that didn't seem to add up, Slade hadn't lied to him, he knew but was there more then Slade was letting Cyborg was about to reach the door When Slade turned around in his chair.

"Cyborg, I gotten you some help, after all I know fighting against a team can be hard work."

It had been a park once upon a time, but now it looked like it was barely taken care of, place like this made Raven wonder how any one could still live here, was it really so hard to live on the outside world. However this was the place that their latest battle was taking place. The group that the team was fighting she couldn't help but think of them as the anti-titans. Before her death these people were all good but now they were all evil. Cyborg being the leader, followed by Jericho, Flamebird, and Arsenal as his crew, all of them used to be good guys.

They all stood eyeing each other, Impulse however wasn't here, he had gone back to report to Justice League, leaving Raven, Nightwing, Ravager and Terra. Terra eyed Flamebird, she should have been dead, or at least that what the world believe. Same with Arsenal he was believed to have died when he lead a revolt against the Justice League. Jericho however was to be expect he was after all his father's son, though he was once good at heart at lot happen and in the end he no longer for being on the side of good.

"Cyborg why are you doing this, Slade must have tricked you. Cyborg come on this team needs you; we lost you once we don't want to lose you again." Nightwing said.

"Dick, you're the one being tricked that demon isn't Raven, we all saw the body. I could understand Beast Boy getting fooled by her but not you."

"Victor don't make us fight you."

* * *

Falling, he was stupid to think they didn't know, they practical controlled the world. He hit the ground breaking whatever was left to break he was sure. Super Man landed next to him. He failed the team he wasn't going to be able to tell them what he knew, he wasn't going to be able to see her. His speed couldn't save him this time.

"You disappointed me Bart, to think we had such a weakling like you on our team. Wally would laugh at you. Then again maybe that the reason you never took over the title because you knew you would never be as good a flash as him. You have minutes about five minutes left before you died, make the most of them." Super Man said and then flew up into the sky.

Darkness was now creeping in, it wasn't suppose to end like this they were going to be the ones that lost. He joined the titans and together they were going to save the world and then him and Rose would be able to live happily.

"Bart, …I'm sorry I should have been here." This voice it sounded familiar to him. Bart thought for a moment tried to figure out who it was. The there was another voice. "Bart, don't died on us." But they were dead, Jinx and Flash they both died a long time ago.

"Wally you have to warn them." Bart struggle to say and his hand rose with a disk Jinx. "I was weak I shouldn't have joined them. I wish I could have always have been a titans, I wish I could have talked to her a little more." Bart when on he knew he was going to died.

Bart was just glad he wasn't alone he was dieing with a man who was let a brother to him and a woman who was like family as well. "I wished we could have talked a little more." Bart said his hand that was in Wally hand when limp. Flash and Jinx stood up, and it seem to start to rain.

"Why didn't stop this, why did I allow them to take control." Flash said angry at himself.

"It happen before we knew it. Everything that happen with death of the Superman, to Justice League forming we left to find those we thought we had lost. When we came back everything was different. We tried to do our best but Wally we were only two people against the world. Maybe if we had tried to reform the titans' things could have been different. By the time we came back our daughter was of more concern we had to make sure she was safe so we both gave up being heroes." Jinx said.

"I know, but now I don't think we can stand by and let this happen. I won't let anyone else I love died."


	11. Chapter 11

"But it is written in the books that I am to wed her it is written in the book of blood." Brother Blood yelled into a mirror a direct line to Trigon himself.

"I used you, that book of your is nothing more then lies, which in the end you screwed up anyways. I'm done with you Blood, you and your church is useless to me now, that the first part of the real prophecy has begun."

Brother Blood took a step back but he knew it was over, the mirror broke and the glass piercing him he collapsed on the floor, moment from death. He tried to get up he wouldn't let it end like this he was suppose to marry Raven, and then become ruler of this world. He couldn't even move, and it was getting darker.

* * *

The battle seemed to be in favor of the anti-titans. Raven was on the ground with Cyborg aiming his cannon at her. Jericho had taken control of Terra and with Flamebird and Arsenal had Ravanger on the ground and Nightwing back into a corner. Cyborg went to shot but in a flash Raven was no longer there. Ravager smiled Impulse had made it back however when the speedster had some it wasn't Impulse, but some one else. Someone that caused Nightwing, Flamebird and Arsenal to pause someone they thought had died.

"Thing have changed since I've been gone, Dick when did you return." Flash asked.

"But you and Jinx died I watched you died."

"For as many as you seen died that came back." Flash said pointing at Cyborg and Raven.

"Where Star, did you have a tiff or something."

"Alright Wally I'm not sure why you're here, but if you side with these guys then you're the enemy." Cyborg yelled.

Flash dropped Raven, "You know this isn't the Cyborg I know I remember when Raven died, you were heartbroken it was like you lost a sister. It was hardest for Beast Boy but I don't think he would be so easily fooled. Cyborg you're the one being fool this is the real Raven." Flash said.

Cyborg stood still for a moment looking at The Flash. "I don't think you knew Beast Boy well enough to say something like that." Flash looked at Cyborg and then down. "I knew him pretty well, when you died he lost his best friend and I was there with no one else we became best friends, he was the only one who knew we didn't die, he's kept in contact with me and Jinx right down to before Raven returned. I don't think he would have settled for a fake Raven."

A helicopter started to land in the middle of the group, Jinx stepped out with Sarah. Cyborg saw her and then took a set back. "Victor what are you doing, why are you being stupid, you gotten a second chance at life and now your turning on you friends. This world has enough problems with out your need to get revenge for Beast Boy in a way that would disappoint him."

Cyborg took all this into though could this really be Raven. She was dead he remember that day, he also remember the day he died. He made a mistake listening to Slade he told him the truth with twist that made him do exactly what he wanted him to do. "I I'm sorry, but I can't I won't believe you this with everything else wrong in this world why is so hard to believe that a demon has tricked you all into believe that she is Raven someone we all miss." Cyborg raised his cannon again and pointed it toward Sarah.

"I've had enough of this." Raven said and pulled out the remote and clicked Cyborg seemed to dropped in seconds. The other anti titans looked at Raven, Jericho pulled out of Terra when to head to Raven Before he made contact with her She held up an device. She then took out the memory card from it. Arsenal knocked Nightwing back and when for the remote but The Flash got the remote first and the memory card.

"I'll catch up to you guys later." Flash said and then was gone.

Before anything could be done Flamebird and Arsenal took off to retreat the titans let them having more important things to worry about.

* * *

Flamebird and Arsenal stood in front of Slade. He was very displeased with their failiure. 

"Not only did you fail but you also lost key members of this group" Slade asked.

"Sir we weren't expecting that remote." Flamebird said.

Before the conversation could go any further. From the shadow step a man. "I'm sorry but this is were this ends Slade. We've let you lived for far to long."

Batman pulled out a gun and shot Slade. He then raised it and shot Flamebird.

"What changed you?" Arsenal asked.

"This world can't have weak heroes anymore we need to stop evil at any cost."

"Bruce wouldn't have wanted this."

"Bruce is dead along with his way of work all that is left is to clean up what's left."

"You aren't fit to be a hero."

"Neither are you." Batman said and then shot Arsenal in the head.

Batman stood there for a moment he then walked into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Cyborg was now in the Tower medical center with Dr. Charles she was taking care of him. Nightwing, Terra, Raven and Jinx were in the meeting room discussing the new developments. 

"So The Justice League is on the move, I should have known better then to have Bart as a spy." Nightwing said.

"It isn't you fault Dick, you couldn't have known something like this was going to happen." Raven said.

"Where did Flash go?" Terra asked.

"To hide Jericho " Jinx said.

"Do you think the Justice League will be here soon"

"Yes we should probably start to get prepare I have feeling that things will only get worst from here on" Nightwing said

The room became quiet Raven looked out the window, wondering about Beast Boy. She looked at the ring she had received. There was so much that happen to Beast Boy during her absence it seemed as if he was a different person from some of the story she had been hearing, how she wished she could hear some of them from Beast Boy himself.

"Raven I have mission for you and Jink. I need to you to go to Gotham City to get a ring from the Batcave, I don't know if is still there but it is our only chance. I'm sending Raven as a the leader, and you will be working with Terra, under Raven leadership. I need that ring. While you are doing that I'll send Flash and Ravager when they return to retrieve an something from the site of the old watchtower. I will be staying here to watch out for Slade, be prepared by tonight." Nightwing said and then left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Nightwing stood on the roof of Titan tower, behind him stood Batman Nightwing turn to look at Batman.

"Why did you come back, you're the one who left, the one who gave up the mantle. This world needed heroes to help restore it and you left saying the world no longer needed us" Batman said.

"I never said the world didn't heroes I just said that maybe the world didn't need another Batman"

"Maybe we should have left the world in turmoil just like you wanted."

"None of you were ready, Bruce had a lot to teach you still."

"I didn't reject him Dick, unlike you he was taken from me."

"You're a disappointment."

"I've had enough of this Dick, You sided with the titans, you are now a wanted criminal. I'll be your judge and jury and I'm condemning you to death."

Batman drew his Gun and when to fire when Nightwing threw a birderang destroying the gun.

"If you want to kill me you're going to have to do it the old fashion way."

* * *

Raven had only ever been in the batcave once. Then it was under the mansion and was setup rather neat. Now however there was no mansion, and the cave was in pieces. There was a glass case that held the outfit of the heroes it was smashed and the outfits all torn. Jinx was looking through the debris. Raven walked over to her. 

"Found anything yet?" Raven asked.

"No nothing but from the look of this place I don't think there is anything here for us to find."

"It was a long shot. Come on let's return."

"Is this what your looking for girl." Green Lantern said holding up a ring with a green stone. "Because believe me I would love to give it you but it too important."

Jinx shot a blast at him he dodge it. "Interesting your still alive, and as cute as ever." Jinx ignored him and shot another blast. "I hate to dirty that face of your but I can't let you have this." Green Lantern said and form green monster with the ring they when after Jinx and Raven.

Jinx dodge the monster when directly at Green Lantern however she was knocked back by a forcefield. Raven crushed the green monster with her dark powers.

"All we have to do is wait for his ring to run out of power."Jinx said. Raven nodded and then rushed at him.

Green Lantern formed a green rod with his ring and swung it at Raven who ducked.

"Who are you?" Raven asked at she dodged his attacks.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember me Raven? About a I give you a hint then." Green Lantern let out a loud shriek.

"Timmy Tantrum."

"I'm glad you remembered me"

"What happen how did you get the Green Lantern ring"

"During the crisis, the current Green Lantern die, and his ring choose me."

"What happen to the others."

"They kept to the old hero code, and were thus eliminated."

"They were your family."

"As were you at one point but in this new world we need a new kind of hero who can do what is needed, and thats why I must eliminated you as well."

* * *

"What here is of any use?" Ravager asked.

"A very important person."

"What do you mean?"

Flash didn't reply he when to the computer though it was damage it was able to boot it up. He typed a code in and then a disk popped out.

"Here we go." Flash said holding up the disk.

"That's not my brother is it?"

"Oh no, he being virus scanned on Jinx's computer."

"Then who's on the disk?"

"Mento"

"You mean Doom Patrol's Mento."

"Yes, him."

"How did he end up here?"

"Beast Boy downloaded his mind on to the computer during the crisis."

Before the Flash could go further with the explanation his arm was lasso.

"I'll be taking that." Wonder Woman Said and pulled the flash toward her.

"I've always wanted a lasso of truth." Ravager said and pulled the lasso away Wonder Woman who grew angry.

"Wow I didn't think you were stronger then the amazon queen." Flash Said.

"It the nature of the lasso." Ravager said grabbing the lasso.

"Well I have no reason to argue with you."

"Flash go I'll handle her." Ravager said as she ripped the lasso from Wonder Woman. Flash nodded and then took off.

"I think the lasso rejected you."

"It only ever accept one person anyways."

"Oh you mean the real Wonder Woman."

"I am the real Wonder Woman." With that she took out a sword.

"Ah swordplay my favorite." Ravager said and drew both of her swords.

Their sword clashed. Wonder Woman swung and Ravager lean back to dodge the sword and then swung her sword clashing with Wonder Woman. They swung at each other again clashing their sword together. Ravager swung her sword missing Wonder Woman. She knew it was a losing fight while she was strong she didn't have the strength that Wonder Woman had but she had to prolong the fight as long as she could she had her part in saving this world and so she fought with all her might.

* * *

Nightwing and Batman were exchanging blow for blow. "Why do you fear this new world so much." Batman said as he hit Nightwing in the face Nightwing stumble back but then swung back. "Because this new world won't be much of a world, you may think it for the best but you're really the one who afraid, afraid of world without Bruce, the old way is still good nothing had to change, you were just afraid that it was going to be the same without him here, that nothing was accomplish but Tim the world is getting worst because of who charge not because of who gone." 

Batman swung and knocked Nightwing to the ground. "You were always his favorite, everyone favorite you always wanted to get away from Bruce's shadow, but I had to get away from yours and not that I have you want to put back on it Dick you and your ways are finish." Batman said and kicked Nighwing off the roof.

However Nightwing was picked up by his wife Starfire. "Tim... you have changed." Starfire said as she set Nightwing down. "You remind me of Jason what has happen to you." Starfire said as she took a step toward Batman.

"Jason, he was a criminal some one who only caused trouble someone who forever tarnish the mantle of Robin."

"I thought you had changed that but now I see you have only destroyed the name of your father as well."

"You're too alien to understand anything."

Starfire slapped Batman. "It is you would does not understand. You have changed and resemble Ra's Al Ghul more then the Batman."

"I see nothing wrong with that he has help all these years."

"Then you don't see how dark your soul has become." With that Starfire punched him knocking him out. She opened up a communicator "Terra prepare the holding cell."

* * *

The Battle raged on with Green Lantern with his powers he was able to hold his own with the two girls.

"I think he tiring us out faster then his ring is losing power." Jinx said breathing heavy "Your right but what other option are there."

"Something yellow?"

"Fresh out of yellow here. But I do have another idea."

"And that would be?" Jinx asked however she didn't get a responds as Raven flew at Green Lantern and touch him. The Green Lantern started back away from her. Jinx watched as Raven took on her more demonic form she walked toward him, and he started screaming his original power kicked in causing the cave to shake and cave in. Raven and Jinx got out of the cave but the Green Lantern stayed in.

"We have to go help him." Raven said and when to go back in when Jinx pulled her back. "We can't lose you." Jinx simply said. As the dust settle. Jinx turned to Raven.

"What did you do."

"I ate his courage." Raven said she turned away from the cave. "I didn't want this, I didn't mean to cause this."

"Come on Raven lets get back to the tower."

* * *

Wonder Woman opened up her communicator. "Conner, Ravager is no more, but they got Mento." There was silence for a while. "Just come back even with Mento they can't stop us. On you're way back see if you can't locate Green Lantern." The connection was closed. Wonder Woman looked back at Ravager and then when off into the night sky.

Ravager laid there she smiled at least she kept the lasso of truth till the end. It began getting dark. She would see him again soon. However as she thought this another emotion came up she wanted to stop them she had to survive a little while longer she wanted to save the world prove that she wasn't like her father. But she was so tired and soon darkness came overtook her.

A blonde hair man walked up to her coming from the shadows of the wreck, he bend down and checked her vitals. Sighing he removed the sword from her stomach and then picked her up.


	13. Chapter 13

Ravager awoke in the medical room. Looking around she knew it as the one in the tower. She didn't know what to feel happiness for being alive or sadness for not being with Impulse in death. She gasp when Cyborg walked into the room. He was activated. "I see you're awake." Cyborg said he walked over to the monitor checking her vitals. Ravager didn't know what to make of this. "Cyborg are you still my enemy." Ravager said while looking for a weapon.

"Don't worry my deal with you're father is void. You've out a week, Raven healed most of your wounds. I don't understand how you made it back to the tower with that wound."

"I don't either."

"While since you're awake lets head to the meeting." Cyborg said.

* * *

Raven sat in a chair the meeting was being attended by everyone in the tower. The team had grown since she came back though it still lacked one of the original members. That thought hurt. She saw Ravager enter with Cyborg, he had finally realized it was her or at least accepted that the team was working with her. He seemed as lost as she was in this new world. Starfire entered with Nightwing, she was heading home but she turned around not wanting to leave her family again. Terra walked in with the Dr. Charles, Terra wasn't much of a crime fighter but she was helpful to the doctor so she wasn't useless. Flash And Jinx showed Raven was hit with a wave of emotion from them. She was having a problem reading she looked up at them something was wrong. 

The computer turned on as they got there, Mento had been integrated into the tower and though he was a little annoy he was still some help he had a lot of experience. He was also helping Raven get control over her new power. He had been a lot help to the team.

"Well we've manage to take out one member but I'm sure that they will be coming for Batman any day now." Nightwing said.

"So has he said anything interesting yet?" Cyborg asked

"Nothing of any important other than concerning Slade."

"Wait what about him." Ravager asked.

"He's dead along with his team." Raven said.

"We didn't get that ring, so what are we going to do" Terra asked.

"That was only one of his weaknesses, Magic would have some effect but I don't know if Raven has enough to stop him." Nightwing said.

* * *

"Here we are" The Blonde Hair man said as he was looking at the tower to the right of him was black hair boy with glasses. When the blonde hair man sighed as he stepped up to the tower he entered a code.

"This world is much darker than mine."

"That world is gone, be glad you're even alive."

The boy nodded as the door opened the two entered.

* * *

The Titans were still gather around the meeting table. Raven sighed this meeting was getting them no where they still had no plan. Two new life forces entered the tower. It felt familiar. She stood up causing everyone to be quiet. She ran out of the room, everyone looked at each. 

"Friend Raven where are you going?" Starfire asked.

Raven ignored her and she kept going she finally reached the life forces standing outside of Beast Boy's room. The Blonde Hair man turned around as Raven came to a stop.

"Hey"

"Hey" Raven said, tears filling her eyes she jumped out and hugged him, causing him to fall to the floor. The black hair boy stood there.

"I don't understand Gar how did you get out?" Raven asked she blushed when she notice how close to his face she was at the moment. He ignored her question as he lean forward and kissed her.

The other titans showed up by this time. "Husband who is Raven kissing."

Raven and Beast Boy got hearing Starfire question.

"Beast Boy! How did you survive." Nightwing asked.

"Hey let's give them some time." The Black Hair boy said.

* * *

"Gar what happen."

"I had a heart to heart with your father. The good news I have his blessing, the bad news, he took my powers."

"His blessing?"

"For you to take me as your concubine." Beast Boy blushed as he said it.

"What!"

"His words not mine, it all part of the deal."

"Deal. What deal did you make with him."

"He gets my powers I get this magical device that lets me travel through dimensions. Gave me his blessing if I ever got home."

"What why wouldn't he use it."

"It doesn't work right, you see he could have used it but he would have no idea where he would end up. It defective I of course found this out after he took my powers. I used it anyways and started dimension hoping till I came across a world a lot like ours. Expect Super Man wasn't even a hero yet."

"Wait does that mean that boy is?"

"Right Clark Kent aka Super Boy. In his dimension Earth sort of collapse, but I saved him, we started traveling together and I started helping him control his powers. In one dimension I even started a Justice League with Slade."

"Why did you come back here, to this world."

"Because I needed to be here to be with you, not a version of you."

"You're powerless now, what good can you be."

Gar smiled "In one dimension I met a version of me who never had powers who was just the leader of the Doom Patrol. We talked about how the best way to take down A super man was. He gave me this."

Gar pulled a ring from his pocket, a green lantern ring. "It belong to one of his deceased member not wanting the ring to go to someone else he kept it. He gave it to me to use."

"So where do we go from here."

* * *

Clark looked over at Ravager she was the only one on this team who seemed about his age. The rest were in their mid 20s so he felt a little out of place. Beside remembering the world were Slade and Gar formed the Justice League, he had a thing with that dimension version of her.

He looked over at Nightwing the last time he saw a Nightwing he was in charge of a team called the Outlanders not some King like this version was still he seemed like a good leader and friend Gar had often referred to him as such. Starfire he had met a version that was called Shatter Starfire she different from this one. Cyborg, Jinx, Flash, Terra all this heroes were very different to him, but to Beast Boy these were the people he knew. Clark Sighed he supposed though in his universe he was the only hero really. He was a high school student who didn't have to worry about villains till it was too late and Earth was no more.

Gar and Raven walked into the room. Gar smiled as he caught Clark looking at Ravager.

"I guess we have one finally battle." Gar said.

"Yeah but how do we take down Super Man."

"Me and Super Boy will take care of that. We still have to take care of Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aqua Girl and Batman."

"Batman is in the tower." Cyborg said.

"I killed the Green Lantern." Raven said.

"No you didn't according to my ring he still living." Gar said.

"Timmy still alive."

"Here." Gar toss Raven a ring. "The Yellow Lantern gave this to me it not as strong as a normal ring but as a fake it will at least give you equal footing with you're normal powers."

"Terra you and Jinx stay here and keep an eye on Batman, Starfire you and me will go after Wonder Women. Raven you go for Green Lantern. Flash go after Aqua Girl and any other on the watch tower." Nightwing said.

"What about me and the tin can." Ravager said.

"Cyborg and you are going to head toward the controls of the Watch Tower to plant in Mento."

"Wait Mento?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah we grabbed him I figure he would be helpful in gaining access to the Satellite."

"Yeah I agree."

"Then the only thing left to say is, Titans Go!"

* * *

The Watchtower had fallen during the crisis, before it fell Beast Boy had planted Mento mind in it. When it fell it seemed to echo to the world that they had indeed lost the heroes they knew. Though heroes who had not died during the crisis either changed and joined the new Justice League or quit. Those who didn't quit were punished killed or send to the prison that had been setup by the League. Beast Boy had been expected to join, but on the day of the launching of the new Watchtower he was no where to be found. It was when he began his journey to control his powers. 

Gar had changed so much since the beginning of the Crisis. He felt weird he was used to Beast Boy not Green Lantern, though the outfit was very much the same to the old one expect with the green instead of purple and with the symbol in the middle. Clark was now dress in a suit much like Superman he was Super Boy. They looked at each other and nodded before flying into the tower.

* * *

Raven had appeared before the Green Lantern. He turned to see her dress in yellow rather then her usually Blue. "It's time to end this." Raven said. As she powered up the ring.

Starfire and Nightwing exited through the T-Ship with Cyborg and Ravager. "Good Luck." Nightwing said and then the two groups split up.

* * *

Super Man stood waiting for the two he knew they were coming. As they enter he turned. "So you've come to replace me." Super Man said turning around to see the young Clark. "You've evolve, no longer an animal I see." Super Man said looking at Gar.

"Your right but you're still a wannabe Conner it's time for you and your League to step down." Gar said.

"You dare to say that Earth's saviors need to step down. The World is almost crime free, and you want to return to the old ways."

"I seen where this path go, it's not noble." Super Boy said.

* * *

Raven walked up to the Green lantern looking at him she sighed, Gar was right he was still alive. She hadn't killed him but it didn't make the situation any better. The two flew at each other battling, she got the upper hand as she activated her ring. Wrapping a yellow whip around him. He let out a scream of his causing her to falter she quickly silence him with her dark powers. She stopped looking at him he wasn't the same kid she had known before her death but she wasn't the same person since her rebirth. They had said all that could be said between them the were no longer friend, they were enemies.

She forced him to the ground. Her ring began to crack as his willpower became stronger he wanted to win, he needed to. However his willpower was stronger. "You're a failure you still a kid you have mature since Brotherhood was after you. I had high hopes for you. Such a disappointment." Raven finished as she threw him to into a wall knocking him out. With the last of the yellow ring's power she took his ring off and crushed it.

She fell back one hero down, but it was no time to rest she had to help the others.

* * *

Starfire was more than he enough for Wonder Woman as they fought, but that didn't mean Nightwing was standing around as he fought a wave of robots. These robots were from the crisis and were meant for a much better purpose. They had been the last thing designed by Batman to help reduce his workload in Gotham.

Nightwing threw one of his birdarang cutting into a robot while he punched on sneaking up on him. Stafire was exchanging blow with the amazon. Starfire threw Wonder Woman to the ground knocking her into the group of robots Nightwing was fighting.

Starfire then flew toward Wonder Woman knocking her through a wall. Nightwing followed the two while fighting the ever increasing robots.

* * *

Cyborg and Ravager had reached there designation only to come face to face with Raven. Cyborg and Ravager stopped when they saw her. She looked different her hair now black. She took a step and place a forcefield in front of the computer.

"What going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg it been a while." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Ravager asked as she took her swords out.

"I hope you have confused me with that fake." Raven said as she took a step forward forcing the two to take a step back.

"You're the fake." Ravager said.

"Really about this scar, I'm sure you recognize it Cyborg." Raven said revealing the a scar.

"No that can't be right, Raven died and she was just brought back to life."

"I suppose with all that gone on you would think she real but she nothing more than a clone a pawn for my father."

"Then how did you survive."

"I didn't survive I was brought back by Beast Boy."

"What do you mean?"

"When the Justice League first formed the kept trying to recruit Beast Boy but he was out on a journey trying to control the Beast, during that quest he was given one wish and that was to revive me. After I was revive he explain what the crisis had caused and expected me to help control the Beast. When I refused he attack me, I was saved by Batman after which he asked me to join the Justice League."

"That a great story but I'm not buying any of it." The real Raven said as she appeared in front of Cyborg and Ravager. "That is my body but that soul isn't." Raven said she looked at the Dark Raven who smiled. "How can you be so sure you're nothing but a clone." Raven shot a beam of energy at Dark Raven. who matched the blow.

"When the Titans fought my father he made evil version of them, there had been one made of me as well. Of course you didn't show yourself until that night Beast Boy was given the wish. The wish shouldn't have worked but you saw you're opportunity took my body." Raven said rising her forcefield to cancel out Dark Raven's field.

"Garfield told me about his adventures, even down to the dirty details, Cyborg toss me Mento Ravager take care of the fake." Raven said.

* * *

Flash had finished with his job Aquagirl was no Tempest or Aquaman that was for sure. He accessed a computer, seeing what Nightwing told him he would find he enter the code. He then ran toward Cyborg as part of the plan.

* * *

The Robots shut down leaving only Wonder Woman. "I assuming you've think you won." She said as she rose from the ground Nightwing caught up to Starfire. "You're reign of terror is over." Nightwing said. The light flicker, "What was that." Wonder Woman asked. "That would be Mento being integrated into the Watchtower." Nightwing said.

"What do you think you're accomplishing."

"Freedom, it may mean more evil but it also means more good." Nightwing said.

"You will throw the world into another Crisis."

"I willing to take that chance."

* * *

Super Man seemed hardly touch he had a bloody lip, but compared to Gar and Super Boy it really was much. Gar was getting out of the crater he had formed. "He's different he had powers I don't have." Super Boy said. Gar stood up unstable but up. "He is different but not unbeatable." Gar formed a Green T-Rex and shifted the green into a forcefield that surround him it then exploded as he let a discharge of Kryptonite. Gar fell to the ground as dust settle Super Man was clutching his right eye. Super Boy flew up and punched him in face.

The two began to spar as the other came into the room Raven rushed over to Gar, his ring had been destroyed. Raven began to heal him but he stopped her. "Save it until we need it." He sat up. Watching the fight between the young Super Boy and Super Man.

"We need to help him." Nightwing said.

"I agree." Starfire said.

"Then lets." Ravager said as she threw a sword at Super Man. At this the other began their assault. Though it was nothing more than an annoyance it gave Super Boy the chance the strike knocking the hero to the ground. as he fell the ground. Super Boy reveal a device when he activated it began to suck Super Man into it.

"What is that?" Ravan asked.

"It's the dimensional device with one change it sent him to the phantom zone of Super Boy dimension."

"A place where there is no Earth for him to take over if he does get out of it." Nightwing said.

Super Man trying to stop from begin sucked in grabbed a hold of the whatever he could but his strength was depleted and his wounds were started to take their toll.

"You may have beaten me but I'll come back, I'll make sure of it." Super Man said as he was sucked through the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

A year had passed since the Justice League was defeated. Gar stood in the rebuilt Watchtower. Dick and Wally stood with him as well. a lot had happen in a year, but soon the world would be probably protected once again.

"So are you sure you don't want to be a part of this?" Dick asked.

"Yeah my place is with the Teen Titans." Gar said.

"So I guess we're the New Justice League." Wally said.

"You have an impressive roster Dick, can you handle being the ruler of a planet as well as Leader of the Justice League." Gar said.

"I think its what's best, are you going to be fine being the leader of the titans."

"It going to have it perks what I'm wonder is are you going to Leaguer Go every time you get into a battle."

"Maybe."

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

"For now." Wally said.

"Yeah we may need the help of teenagers at some point." Dick said.

* * *

A Year had pass and it was decide that world needed the Justice League Nightwing stepped to the plate but as Batman not wanting Mantle to fall into the wrong hands again. Flash, Jinx, Cyborg, Terra and Starfire all joined him in reforming the league as well as some others heroes.

Gar had lost the power of his changeling as well as a green lantern however knowing how to be a hero he decide he would train the younger generation with help from Raven they reformed the Teen Titans with Ravager, Super Boy, Martian Girl, Blue Beetle and Kid Devil.

* * *

Beast Boy walked through the courtyard of the tower, it had been rebuilt in a different location during the year. The courtyard held the statue of the previous titans of the main team as well as the other split teams. He felt uneasy as he looked at the statue of leaders was he a good leader he didn't know he was powerless but he knew what a hero needed he hoped it was enough. He felt a hand on his should he turned around to see Raven.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"You think so."

"Yes, now come to bed we have an early morning."

Gar smile and follow Raven back into the tower.

Super Boy and Ravager looked bored as much as did the new recruits. As Gar gave a speech about teamwork. The alarm went off wake everyone help Gar turn toward the screen.

It show Plasma terrorizing down town. "I guess he a good first villain to test the team on." Gar said.

"Yeah, see how we work together." Super Boy said.

"Alright, Titans Go!"


End file.
